Later to be loved than forgotten
by carpenter writer
Summary: 1st fan fic so plz go easy on me. Ok! This story is about Numbuh 1 and 5 in the Count spankulot episode where evryboody got turned into spank happy vampires. But i put a twsit into it in my own twisted way. Painrings are; 1/5/2 3/4 247/5/11 n others
1. Chapter 1

Her hair was out of its usual braid and she let it flow down her back, she was alone in her headquarters and she was tired as ever and she just wanted to go to sleep and stay there for god knows how long. Her leader was probably out on another forced date by his "girlfriend", no one likes her, well except for Numbuh 3 that is, she thought that she had wonderful fashion sense. On the other hand she did like it when he was out of the tree house more often, he never like being away from his work for no more than a minute. Knocking was at her door and she was interrupted from her so much needed sleep.

Abby: What is it? Don't you see that Numbuh 5 is trying to get some sleep!

Kuki: But it's an emergency! Numbuh 1 hasn't returned from his secret mission and the tree house is commencing its lock down right now!

Abby: What?

That got her attention; she jumped off of her bed and ran to her door. The door swung open and she saw Numbuh 3's face to see the terror in her eyes. They both ran to the hangar to see that Numbuh 4 and 2 were already there trying to prevent the lockdown.

Abby: Numbuh 2, what's happening?

Hoagie: I'm trying to prevent the lockdown and I can't override it-

Wally: I see him!

They all turned their direction to the night sky that was to see the air craft that their leader was flying, dark fumes came from the engine and his ship came hurtling down to the hangar that nearing its' closure.

Hoagie: He's not going to make it!

Abby: Shut up! Don't say that, this is Numbuh 1 that we're talking about, he can do anything.

The fear of her commanding officer not making it gave her and aching feeling in the pit of her stomach, she held her stomach tightly wanting it to go away. She held her eyes shut so she wouldn't see his ship crash into a thousand pieces when he hit. She did hear a crash but also the heavy tumbles of feet from her fellow comrades, she turned to where they were going to and found her commanding officer's ship inside the hangar, 'He's okay, thank goodness, I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't here.' She thought happily as she ran to Numbuh 1, but she still had that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She now saw her commanding officer on the floor with Numbuh 2 holding his head up, his eyes opened and he looked at Numbuh 5 directly.

Nigel: Numbuh...5...

'He wants me...' Numbuh 5 thought as he tried to sit up, but Numbuh 2 pushed him back down saying that he shouldn't use up the strength that he had left. She knelt down to him and he gave her the track-a-mabob, she took it off his hands only to be shocked to see that it was beeping out of control.

Hoagie: What does it say Numbuh 5?

Abby: Numbuh 4 and 3, take Numbuh 1 to the medical room and tend to him, Numbuh 2, you come with me.

As she was about to leave, Numbuh 1 grabbed her and pulled her into him. Her face was too close to his, her face began to light up as he peaked over his glasses showing her his blue eyes.

Nigel: Find the intruder Abby; you know what to do after that, right?

He smirked softly at her making her face light up even more. She looked down at his chest closing her eyes tightly. But, Numbuh 1 lifted her chin so she could look at him.

Nigel: I mean it; do whatever it takes to find him.

Abby: O-Okay, Numbuh 1, whatever you say.

She smiled at him softly and pulled his hand away from her face and put it on his chest she stood but still looking at the floor, Numbuh 2 sees her and is reading her like a book.

Hoagie: Numbuh 4, take Numbuh 1 now and go, c'mon Numbuh 5.

Abby: Ah! R-right.

Numbuh 2 handed Numbuh 1 over to Numbuh 4 and got up and grabbed Numbuh 5's hand and ran to the Central computer.

Computer: Please enter in password.

Abby: Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5 of Sector V, second in command.

Hoagie: Hoagie P. Gilligan, Numbuh 2 of Sector V, 2x4 technology officer.

Computer: Please enter in bio password.

Numbuh 5 always thought that this was disgusting, but it was a part of the T.N.D and they had to follow it like they had to do in K.N.D. Both operatives reached into their right nostrils and pulled out with a bright green booger on their finger. They put them into the computers DNA main frame and accessed the main computer. Numbuh 5 typed on her side of the computer and Numbuh 2 on his side.

Abby: I wanna know how the heck we're supposed to get this intruder if we don't know where he is.

Hoagie: What makes Numbuh 1 so sure that it's a guy who's in the tree house? If you had to guess Numbuh 5, who would it be?

They both remained typing on the computer keys, she was thinking of an answer to his question.

Abby: Hmm, I know that it's not Hine rick, he's in the Artic prison, Count Spankulot is in jail due to our mission today, and all the other male villains are either on vacation or making plans as we speak to try and destroy us.

Hoagie: You have a point...

He stopped typing and went to her side of the computer, she saw from the side of her eye that he was standing next to her.

Abby: What is it Numbuh 2?

Hoagie: I know.

Abby: Know what Numbuh 2?

Hoagie: How you feel about, Numbuh 1.

She stopped typing and froze up, she stood straight and looked opposite of his direction, and by the way, Numbuh 2 is very thin now but is now very buff.

Hoagie: You can't hide it Numbuh 5, I saw you back there.

Abby: I was that obvious, huh?

Hoagie: You were transparent, so transparent that I bet you that Numbuh 3 and 4 saw.

Computer: Would you like to enter in the Triple Bypass Code?

Hoagie: What? Numbuh 5!

She looked at him with her face red and her eyes narrowed at him, she looked at the computer screen to see the cursor blinking in the password box.

Hoagie: You know that you're not supposed to use that, even if it's an emergency!

Abby: And you think I don't know that? I'm not going to use it Numbuh 2, I was just thinking that's all and-

Yelling: !

The two covered their ears from the banshee like scream; when it stopped they looked at each other and knew that that was Numbuh 3. The ran from the Central Computer and into Numbuh 3's room, the door swung open and they saw Numbuh 3 sitting on her giant Rainbow Monkey bed and she was sobbing. Numbuh 5 walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her.

Abby: Numbuh 3, what's wrong?

Hoagie: Numbuh 5, I think I know why Numbuh 3 is crying.

Abby: Wh-!

She looked around her operatives' room to see that all her Rainbow Monkeys were tampered with; their rear ends had been smacked soo hard that the fabric loosened and the stuffing and stitching all came out.

Abby: Oh no, Numbuh 3, I'm soo sorry about this, how about after tonight I'll sew all of your Rainbow Monkeys', how does that sound?

Numbuh 3 turned around with red puffy eyes and holding her Happy Play Time Rainbow Monkey clutched in her arms. She smiled brightly and hugged Numbuh 5 tightly.

Hoagie: Well that's been situated; let's go check on Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1.

Abby: Ok.

All three operatives left that childlike Numbuh 3's room and to the infirmary. When they got there they only found Numbuh 1 sleeping peacefully in the bed but where was Numbuh 4?

Hoagie: Where the hell is Numbuh 4?

Kuki: I don't know when I left to get both my Cheery Doctor and Lollipop Rainbow Monkey and that's when you guys found me.

Abby: What Numbuh 5 wants to know is why he would leave when I told him to stay here and watch Numbuh 1 with you. Speaking of you, why in hell would you leave just to get two Rainbow Monkey's?

She yelled at Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 3 sank to the chair on the other side of the room away from Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2 turned Numbuh 5 around and gripped her shoulders.

Hoagie: Don't yell at Numbuh 3 like that!

Abby: Well, look, I don't mean to be rude, and I-

Nigel: We know your sorry Numbuh 5.

They all turn around to see Numbuh 1 somehow fully recovered and with no minor or severe injuries, he stood and walked over to Numbuh 5. Her heart was beating out of control and her face began to heat up, Numbuh 1 pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair that was let out, her hat fell off her head and landed at her feet.

Nigel: Calm down Abby, I know that this whole situation has gotten you stressed; hostility is not the first thing that you resort to.

His British accent made every word that he said so relaxing and soothing that she couldn't say no to it, but Numbuh 2 saw that his hand was trailing down her hair and still going down to her butt. He wanted to kill Numbuh 1 for that; Numbuh 5 was like the little sister that he always wanted. He was about to yank her away from him when another yell was heard from down the hall, Numbuh 5 pulled away from him and ran with Numbuh 3 out into the hall leaving Numbuh 1 and 2 by themselves.

Hoagie: Are you ok Numbuh 1? You seem kindda drawn to Numbuh 5.

Nigel: How could I not be drawn to her, she's enticing and marvelous especially her oversized rears end.

His look was lustful and seductive as he thought about it, Numbuh 2 began to blush mightily and noticed that there was something about Numbuh 1 that had changed, something almost villains.

Nigel: Oh, Numbuh 2 I'm just kidding, Numbuh 5 is nothing more to me than a friend...

Numbuh 1 came closer to Numbuh 2 and reassuringly patted him on the back.

Nigel: Or so you think.

He chuckled deviously and seductively and walks out of the room with the others, Numbuh 2 couldn't believe what he hears his leader say. 'So his feelings for Numbuh 5 are true, either that or he's controlled by something or someone, which means I have to keep a closer eye on him and Numbuh 5.' Numbuh 2 walked out into the hall thinking that he would see Numbuh 1 at least half way down the hall but he was nowhere to be found.

Hoagie: Where the heck is he, man he's fast?

Nigel: Faster than you think.

Numbuh 2 looked behind him as saw Numbuh 1's figure; he screamed loudly which made an echo through the halls of the tree house.

Abby: What was that?

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 were now in Numbuh 4's room checking on him, apparently he had just gotten his hinney whooped, Numbuh 3 asked if she could rub his bottom to at least soothe him but Numbuh 4 got embarrassed, jumped off his bed and fell on the floor making the pain in his bottom even worse.

Abby: What are we going to do with you?

NIgel: How's everything in here?

They turn to the door to see Numbuh 1 and his now shirtless appearance, Numbuh 5 dragged Numbuh 3 over to her and they started whispering to each other and started giggling. Numbuh 4 had no clue as to what the hell they were talking about.

Wally: Hey, Numbuh 1, what the hell are they talking 'bout?

Nigel: Well, Numbuh 4, they didn't act like this until I walked into the room now did they?

Wally: Well...no. So you mean to tell me that they're talking about you being shirtless?

Nigel: Exactly Wally. Now if you'll excuse me, I and Numbuh 5 have some...business to take care of.

Numbuh 1 walked up to the girls and Numbuh 3 smiled brightly at him and Numbuh 5 just stared at the floor.

Nigel: C'mon Abby, you can at least look me in the eyes, I have something for you.

She looked at him staring into his blue eyes and his smirk; she looked to what he held in his hands.

Abby: My hat! I forgot that it fell off my head when you...

She thought back to moments ago when Numbuh 1 had pulled her into his chest for a tight embrace.

Nigel: Here, allow me.

He came even closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put her hat on her head, she looked up at him with a soft smile and a bright face. He leaned down closer to her neck breathing in her scent deeply, ' She smells of chocolate and an exotic spice, she must be mine.' Her skin felt warm and his hot breath made her heart jump and this odd feeling pool between her legs. Numbuh 3 went over to Numbuh 4 who was still rubbing his bottom; she looked at them thinking that that was the most adorable moment that they ever shared since she met them.

Wally: What does he have that neither Numbuh 2 nor I have?

Kuki: Well, as one of two of the only girls in this tree house my status on Numbuh 1 has to be; well groomed, smart, clever, witty and above all very manly and muscular!

Wally: And what about me!

His angry Australian voice echoed through his room but it didn't break the tension of the couple standing in the middle of the arena.

Kuki: Well, you're special Numbuh 4. You may not be as smart as Numbuh 1 but you are more persistent than he is when it comes to girls and working out.

Wally: You think so, Kuki?

Kuki: I know so, Wally.

Numbuh 4 blushed heavily at Numbuh 3; Numbuh 2 now rushes in with a sore bottom and anger in his eyes.

Kuki: Oh, Numbuh 2, where were you and did you get attacked?

For some reason she was happy and mortified to see one of her friends in pain, but Numbuh 2 wasn't paying any attention to her, he was paying his attention to Numbuh 1 and 5.

Hoagie: Get the hell away from her you bastard!

Abby: Numbuh 2!

She turned to Numbuh 2 to see that he was panting, sweating, holding his arm, and his butt.

Abby: Numbuh 2, are you ok? Did you get attacked?

Hoagie: Did you not hear that yelling coming from around the corner that was me!

Nigel: How? I was with you a moment ago and there was nobody there but me and you.

Hoagie: That's because you were the one who attacked me you jack ass!

With a battle cry, Numbuh 2 lunged for Numbuh 1; Numbuh 5 didn't know what to do. Numbuh 1, with his fast reflexes, pulled Numbuh 5 out of the way and they fell to the ground. Numbuh 5 thought that she would have gotten hurt but she opened her eyes and saw Numbuh 1 above her, one hand was around her waist and the other was on her butt, she did feel it but thought nothing of it, only because she thought that he was making a move.

Kuki: What the hell was that for Numbuh2?

Numbuh 2 was lodged between different sized weights on the other side of the arena, and then he realized, that he was on his butt.

Hoagie: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Abby: Are you ok Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 5 got from under Numbuh 1 and ran to Numbuh 2's aid; Numbuh 1 started to feel the rage build inside him and was angry that he still couldn't get a moment alone with Numbuh 5.

Hoagie: Numbuh 5, are you ok?

Abby: What kind of question is that? You saw me standing right there with Numbuh 1, what makes you think the I wouldn't be ok?

Hoagie: Because, that's not our leader.

Abby: What?

Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 1, except that...he wasn't there. Numbuh 5 looked around the arena to see where he was hiding but she still couldn't find him. But, knowing that her operatives were still badly injured she was the only one left besides Numbuh 1.

Abby: Numbuh 3, stay here with these two and help them to the infirmary.

Kuki: But, what're you going to do Numbuh 5?

Abby: I'm going to find Numbuh 1 and this intruder.

She left Numbuh 2's side but he grabbed her arm pulling her back down to him, 'Why does every guy have the urge to grab my arms and pull me down to their level?' she thought as she looked at Numbuh 2 angrily.

Hoagie: Promise me something?

Abby: Really?

Hoagie: Please, Abby.

'That's the first time that he's called by my real name.' Numbuh 2 knew that she had feelings-strong feelings- for Numbuh 1 but she didn't know that Numbuh 2 felt the same way about her. She smiled softly at him and kissed him warmly on his cheek, he felt like his heart could finally settle in peace when she did that. He leaned forward and kissed her lips slowly but passionately. He pulled away from her looking down at his hands, he began to softly sob.

Abby: Calm down you big crybaby, Numbuh 5 is always your little sister so don't worry.

Hoagie: But you know that I love more than that Abby, I really do.

Abby: I know that, but for right now, let me get who I want, and if he breaks my heart, than I'm all yours. Sound good to you?

Hoagie: Better than you know.

Abby: Good.

The two operatives smiled at each other and he hugged her tightly, she hugged him back, but she didn't feel the same kind of heat that she felt with Numbuh 1. The two separated and then Numbuh 5 stood and ran out of Numbuh 4's room and into the weapons hall. She looked around and saw all the weapons that Numbuh 2 had created and the ones that she had created, Numbuh 2 taught her how to, she grabbed the splanker and then heard a very annoying beeping coming from her pocket. She pulled the track-a-mabob to see that it says that the intruder was in the Central Computer room. She stood in the middle of the room having this eerie feeling that she was being watched by something, or some 1. She went over to the keyboard and searched the whole tree house for any intruders, and it found one.

Abby: WHAT!

She saw that there was one intruder and that it was in the very same room as her, the Central Computer room, ' How can this be? I'm the only person in this room!' She thought that this was crazy, so she checked the tracker, but it even said the same thing.

Abby: How can this be?

Nigel: How can what be, Abby?

His voice made her train of thought crash into obsession for him, she turned around to him and saw that he was still shirtless and his body was glistening in the moonlight from the mounds of either sweat or water on his body.

Nigel: What's wrong Abby? You look tense; want me to cool you down?

He sounded seductive, lustful, almost willing to bring her in. She turned back around to the computer.

Abby: No, I'm fine Numbuh 1. I was thinking wither I should enter in the Triple Bypass Code-

Without warning he was now pressed up against her, his chest on her back.

Nigel: What did you just say?

Abby: I said that I was thinking of entering the Triple Bypass Code?

Nigel: You know better Abby, then to enter that code, whether I approve of it or not. What reason do you have to even think of it?

Abby: Did you or did you not tell me to capture this intruder and do what we know best?

Her voice was not as it was earlier, she wasn't mumbling, stuttering, or even whispering, her voice now clear and it consisted of anger and rage. Numbuh 1 snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, he breathed heavily in her neck leaving her skin so warm and heated. She cringed at this feeling; he was toying with her trying to make her feel bad about the code.

Abby: You're purposely trying to make me feel bad aren't you?

Nigel: What makes you say that?

Abby: You've been nothing but nice to me since you came crashing in the tree house, you did this same routine that you're doing now in Numbuh 4's room, which did cause Numbuh 2 to jump at you.

Nigel: He's just jealous because I have you and he doesn't.

Abby: Do I look like a toy to you?

Numbuh 1 moved away from her and she turned around to face him with an angry face, he smirked seductive as always. He circled her eying her every part of her body but one more than others. He finally stopped in front of her and licked his lips showing his seduction towards her.

Nigel: Well, yes, you do.

Abby: What? You may be my commanding officer but have a dirty mind Nigel Uno!

Nigel: Oh, but it only gets dirtier the more that I look at you, Abigail darling.

Abby: Cut it out with the sweet talk already Numbuh 1! This is ridiculous, I'm entering the Triple Bypass Code wither you like it or not.

She turned back to the computer and laid her hands on the keyboard keys, Numbuh 1 felt that his authority was being threatened because she refused to follow his commands. 'She will not disobey me like this, never have I been so insulted in my life. I only have twenty minutes until the sun comes up then I'll be rid of this curse that Count Spankulot has put on me, but...' He thought about how Count Spankulot put a curse on him turning him into a minie version of himself, he could only return normal if Count Spankulot pats him on the head.

Nigel: Get away from there Numbuh 5, right now.

'His tone in voice changed, which means that Numbuh 2 was right...'

Abby: You're not my Numbuh 1!

She turned around to him, to see that he was towering over her.

Nigel: Took you long enough, sweetheart.

'Back to the sexy voice, what's with men these days?' She thought as to why his voice would change back to its easy seductive mood, but what she didn't see coming was his left hand grabbing her shorts. But as his hands touched her hips she had her splanker in his face with her finger on the trigger, 'She learns from watching me, I feel so loved.' Numbuh 1 thought when she smiled deviously at him.

Nigel: You've learned well, what else should I teach you?

Abby: How about you make the first move and I'll counter it with something better than what you got, deal?

Nigel: Deal. My move first, since I am Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 1 moved closer also pushing the splanker down to her side, his face was close to her and his lips pressed against hers. He moved his other hand and placed it on her hip and started pulling her shorts down.

Abby: Get your hands off me!

Nigel: We made a deal Abby, you have to counter it or I win.

'Damn this deal! 'She can't win this either way, Numbuh 1 lifted her up and sat her on the computer keyboard, her body pressed a few keys and it was entered into the password box and when she shifted she hit the enter key sounding off the alarm and the screen flashing saying wrong password. This situation repeated itself every time Numbuh 1 removed an article of her clothing. Numbuh 5 now sat in front of him with only her undergarments as a means of clothing, she covered her body trying to block his view of her but he already knew what she looked like so there was no point in her covering up herself.

Nigel: Now tell me something Abby, how is it that I got you stripped to you're under clothes but you haven't tried to counter it?

She couldn't respond to his question, she was madly blushing and her heart was pounding through her chest. 'I have to do what I know to do, or at least what Cree always t old me when in a situation like this with the guy I love and he's the one that started it!' Her inner self was thinking not to do this, but, her mind said that she had to get the guy that she's really in love with back to her. But when she snapped back to earth she found herself lying down strapped to the keyboard of the Central Computer.

Abby: Hey! How the hell did Numbuh 5 get stuck to the keyboard?

Nigel: While you were reminiscing in the moment, I used the keys of the keyboard to strap you down.

Numbuh 5 looked at her wrists and saw that the keys made locks around her neck, wrists, and torso.

Abby: Why is my neck restricted?

Nigel: I don't know, I just did it.

Abby: Some genius you are.

Numbuh 1 leaned forward laying on his body squarely on hers, she smiles knowing what he's about to do but she was going to counter it with something that he would never expect, especially from her. Numbuh 1 was close to her face and he licked her lips while slowly grinding on her lower half.

Nigel: Well, since you'll never even attempt to try and counter so...I might as well just have my way with you-

He was cut off when he heard her giggling and the sudden feeling of her legs wrapping around his waist, he looked down to see that she did. He looked back up to be shocked because of the look on her face. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were glossy and parted showing her seductive smile as if lust for him. Numbuh 1 was puzzled and also pleased to see this from her, she tightened her grip around his waist and used her feet to get under his pants.

Abby: Aren't you supposed to counter, Nigel?

'...That was pretty...cool; I need to give her more credit the she gives me. How can I possibly counter it?' His dick hardens and pokes at Numbuh 5's inner thigh and he wanted to please her into submission. He chuckles and rubs her side gently while slowly moving up to her breasts under the black laced bra.

Nigel: Why I know that, darling girl.

He sounds...very confident, for someone who was very nervous on how this thing was going to go down on the inside. His hand had finally cupped around her right breast and pulled on the lace, the lace easily ripped from the stitching in the bra and he held it in his hands.

Nigel: Beautiful, is it not? You-!

The sound of snapping and elastic retracing came into play, Numbuh 5 had finally gotten out of Numbuh 1's little trap. She held the other end of the lace and stuck it in her mouth; she came closer to him and threw her arms around him pulling him into her indulging scent.

Abby: I don't know, you tell me.

He looked at her and saw something in her eyes, they were unusually watery, he saw something inside her that told him that she didn't want to go through this, and not now even if it was a rescue and an invader mission rolled into one. He looked at the giant digital clock that sat directly under the password box and he saw that there was only ten minutes left till the sun rose and the lockdown would override itself and the light would destroy him. Blankly staring into space Numbuh 5 had her chance to get something that would be the first for her and him; she leaned forward and crashed her lips into his. 'She...kissed me!' his mind was befuddled at her action; she shoved her tongue into his mouth exploring him. 'Fine, she wants to play like that, and then I'll just have to play harder and unfairly.' He was fed up with her painful seduction, he couldn't take it anymore! He pushed her back down on the keyboard and climbed on top of her. Her arms were still around his neck only holding on to him tighter, so he was able to move his hand down to the zipper of his pants. He slowly un-zipped his pants and pulled his dick from under his boxers. 'I've been waiting to do this to her for god knows how long, this is what I've always wanted from her.' He thought malevolently as he was still tongue tied with Numbuh 5.

Voice: No!

Numbuh 5 pulled away from Numbuh 1 and looked over his shoulder to see Numbuh 2 on the ground being restrained by Numbuh 3 and 4, but they were all wearing dark, gothic clothing including Numbuh 2. She noticed they all had fangs and white gloves, what was it that was happening to them?

Abby: Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, what's happened to you guys?

Kuki: Numbuh 1, before he got into the tree house, that mission that we did today that came he home late for. Count Spankulot took his glove off and spanked Numbuh 1 turning him into his minion. Spankulot ordered Numbuh 1 to go back home and turn the rest of us into one of him.

Wally: But what we didn't count on was Numbuh 1 trying get into your pants and that whole confession thing with Numbuh 2, and that this whole mission would be longer than we thought.

Abby: So you mean to tell me that this whole thing from the begining of the mission was all planned out?

Kuki: Technically yes.

Wally: Like I said, except for the confession and this thing here.

When he said that he waved his hand motioning towards them, Numbuh 5 looked towards Numbuh 5 and removed her arms from around Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 struggled under the power of Numbuh 3.

Kuki: Keep still Hoagie!

Hoagie: No, I'm not letting him do this to her!

Nigel: Shut the hell up!

He yelled furiously to them and Numbuh 5, he moved off the keyboard and stood in front of Numbuh 5 looking down at his feet. She sat up and looked down to see that his dick was out and throbbing dramatically, twitching and red.

Abby: So that's what you were planning, weren't you Numbuh 1?

He looked up at her with the color red covering his face, but his expression was that of shock.

Abby: Why do you look soo shocked Numbuh 1? Hmm? I thought that this was your plan?

Nigel: It never was at first until you said that you were going to enter The Triple Bypass Code, I had to think of something to get you mind off that code and it worked.

Abby: Oh, I see, the great Numbuh 1 turned into a mindless minion of an adult villain and tries to rape me by leading me on, turning his own friends into one of him, evil villains!

She kicked him across his face sending him into the wall behind the other three operatives; she stood up and put her shorts back on leaving her shirt on the computer keys.

Wally: How did you do that?

Abby: Remember, my older sister was a KND and TND operative, she's taught me everything I know, everything that I taught Numbuh 1 too.

She grabbed the splanker and the tracker and walked towards the exit; before she got to the door Numbuh 4 jumped right in front of her and leaned against the door frame.

Wally: Where the hell do you think you're going, Numbuh 5?

Abby: Get out of my Numbuh 4.

Wally: Nope.

Abby: Fine then, when that sun comes up and the lockdown lifts those heavily villain proof panels the sun will come in and paralyze you until night. Oh! And you only have five minutes left if I were you I'd find some place that has no way of letting sun light in.

Nigel: She's right.

Numbuh 1 stood up and put his dick back where it was supposed to be, nobody turned to him to see. Numbuh 1 stared at the back of Numbuh 5's body and knew that for at least twelve hours he won't see her in this tree house, 'damn her smarts and me for knowing of my existence, I should die for what I tried to do.'

Nigel: Let's go you three; my room is the only room that doesn't get any light in it what so ever. And, Numbuh 2...

Numbuh 2 looked over his shoulder to look at Numbuh 1 his eyes couldn't be seen through his dark shades and felt that cold dark glare that came from under them.

Nigel:...I'll talk to you after we get things straight about everything else.

He then turned to Numbuh 4 and nodded telling him to move away from the door to let Numbuh 5 pass.

Nigel: Have a nice day, Abby.

Abby: Whatever you sadistic bastard, don't pay me any compliments.

She said as she walked down the hall leaving the four of her comrades to their research and thinking in Numbuh 1's darkly confined room. Morning had now shown through the windows of the kitchen in Sector V, but despair ran through the halls as thick as poison itself. Numbuh 5 sat at the counter eating Rainbow monkey cereal by herself, 'If I don't do something about this curse, then I'll be eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner by myself, and I don't think that I'll get used to that...' She looked at the room filled with different sized woods and different colors painted on them all. She closes her eyes and remembers two days ago. She opens her eyes and sees everybody in the kitchen, all of them as they were back to their normal selves. Numbuh 4 was eating toast while Numbuh 3 ate her Rainbow Monkey cereal with nine of her own Rainbow Monkeys. But, Numbuh 1,2, and 5 were all at the stove, she was wearing her pajamas and Numbuh 1 and 2 were arguing over what she should make for breakfast, while they were also in their pajamas.

Nigel: I want pancakes!

Hoagie: No, I want scrambled eggs!

Nigel: Pancakes!

Hoagie: Eggs!

Nigel: Pan Cakes!

Hoagie: Eggs!

Nigel: PANKCAKES!

Hoagie: EGGS!

Nigel:** PANCAKES!**

Hoagie:** EGGS! **

Abby: Why don't I just make both?

The two operatives looked at her and smiled warmly and blushingly.

Nigel: That's a great idea Numbuh 5.

Hoagie: Yeah, it is.

They both hugged Numbuh 5, but while they were caught up in the moment, the food caught on fire. They all jumped back falling to the floor; they all knocked over an item that had been sitting on the counter next to the stove. Numbuh 1 knocked over pancake mix and the milk, Numbuh 2 knocked over raw eggs and Numbuh 5 knocked over...nothing, so technically it was all Numbuh 1 and 2's fault in this situation.

Kuki: Are you guys okay?

Wally: You three can't seem to keep your hands off each other, can you?

All three: Shut it Numbuh 4!

'I can't believe that this might be the end of Sector V, just because of...!' she thought of something that could help her get her friends back to normal, which means that she has to go down to the artic prison for a visit to a very special inmate.

Abby: I need help from somebody, awe! But I hate having to ask her for help.

Numbuh 5 ran to her room and grabbed her hat, earrings and leather jacket, she passed all the other operatives rooms and felt a sudden sting in her heart knowing that she didn't know that whether she could save them or not, including Numbuh 1. But him, oh, she could possibly never forgive him for what he did and almost did to her that night. 'Never has he done this to anybody, he wouldn't do it to Numbuh 3, Numbuh 86 or Numbuh 362, and I know that he wouldn't even think about doing that to Lizzie...' she thought angrily about him. 'But...though part of me wanted to kill him for trying to do that but also part of me wanted him to do that soo badly!' she ran to the front door of the tree house and went outside. The light was blinding but her eyes got used to it eventually, she went to her house. When she walked in she was greeted by her older sister, Cree.

Cree: Well, if it isn't Crabagail, what brings you home?

She didn't answer her; she held a cold glare and walked straight past her heading for her room.

Cree: Hey! I'm not finish talking to you!

She still didn't listen to her; she got to her bedroom and opened the door. She found Chad in her room snooping through her stuff.

Abby: What the hell are you doing in my room Chad?

Chad: Looking through your things trying to find nail polish, what does it look like brat-!

He turned to look at her and saw how she was dressed, she was wearing a blue tube top with a white line down the middle, her shorts were black with red stitching and her black leather boots that reached to her knees made her look more of a young woman than teenager. He stood and walked over to her and put his hand on the thresh hold of her door frame, he stared intently and pevertedly at her.

Chad: Well, who knew that you could dress up so nicely?

Abby: Do I look like a sucker to you Chad?

Chad: No, you look sexy to me. Do have any plans tonight?

Abby: As a matter of fact I do so if you'll excuse me.

Numbuh 5 brushed past Chad and went over to her bed; she sat on it and threw her pillow behind her.

Chad: What are you doing?

Cree: Yeah what he said.

Abby: Dose everything I do have to be any of your business?

Cree: You're my little sister, I have an excuse, I don't know about him.

Chad: Just curious is all.

She scoffed and went to her pillows; six pillows later she found a picture of her and Numbuh 1. She looked at it and remembered that that was the time when they had went to the beach, Numbuh 5 was sitting on her homemade lawn chair reading a magazine on fighting combat, Numbuh 1 was sitting next to her fixing whatever it was that he was fixing.

Abby: That dumbass jerk, I should've killed him when I had the chance to.

'What the...'Cree was confused at her statement about what she said, she went over to her and took the picture out of her hands, she saw what it was and then looked at her concerning.

Cree: Abby, why did you say that? What did he do to you?

She turned her head and averted her attention away from her.

Abby: He...took things a little too far last night.

Cree: How so?

Abby: Yesterday we were on a mission capturing Count Spankulot, and Numbuh 1 got everybody out at the last minute and he stayed behind.

Chad: That's right; the Count was spanking toddlers to control them into doing whatever the adults wanted.

Abby: Right, by the time we got to the tree house Numbuh 1 was just arriving home and I was the last to find out that Count Spankulot had took his glove off and spanked Numbuh 1 making him one of his minions.

Cree: But what was it that he did to make you feel like this?

Numbuh 5 turned to Cree with blood red eyes streaming with tears and a cold angry glare.

Abby: That heartless jackass tried to rape me last night!

Cree and Chad both looked at each other and then at Numbuh 5 with shocking looks, Cree held her little sister as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Cree: It's okay Abby, I was bent on ruining your day today but not while you're like this, it won't be as much fun.

Abby: Sorry if I couldn't help you make my day a living hell.

Chad saw how her eyes were heavy with tears and bright red with anger and sorrow. Though Chad was a couple of years older than Numbuh 5 and has vowed to himself that he would destroy the KND and the TND once and for all, but this right here made his heart skip, seeing a young teenager like Numbuh 5 being put through this much pain in just hours. Chad walked over to the grieving sister and the eldest sister comforting her, he sat next to Numbuh 5 on the opposite side and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him and was confused at why he was doing this, he was older than her and he hated her with every fiber of his being.

Chad: I know you're wondering why in the hell am I doing this, but its kindda creepy and odd to see you like this.

Cree: Oh my god, Chad has a heart.

Chad: Shut up Cree! Look Numbuh 5, I just don't like seeing young girls cry.

Abby: When did you ever change your mind about that?

Chad: What I'm trying to say is that I want to help you.

Cree: What?

Abby: Yeah, what she said!

The two girls stared at him confusingly and shockingly, Numbuh 5 looked at him and saw that he was blushing slightly. She thought of something that he would never do, even if he was ordered to by Father.

Abby: If you really want to help me, then I have to know that you're not faking.

Chad: You and your sister are just alike, ok, what is it that you want me to do?

Abby: I don't know, whatever you think will make me trust you.

Cree was impressed by her little sister's persuasion, she couldn't believe that she got somebody-let alone Chad- to do something that she wanted. 'For somebody of her size, look, shape and bra size including fashion sense, there must be something that she hasn't had yet that she wanted to get from Uno.' He thought to himself and then knew, he leaned forward closing the space between them. Her face became substantially red her eyes started to lower and her lips began to tremble, he moved his hands over to her, one on her right cheek and the other on her left side pulling her body into him.

Abby: This is your way of making me trust you?

Chad: Got that right babe.

Yet another male trying to seduce his way into Abigail Lincoln's heart, Cree couldn't believe what she was hearing from these two! She moved back from them and stood, his lips brushed up against her and pressed on to hers, they kissed. But Chad took it a little too far, his tongue slipped into her mouth and he tonged her roughly clutching on to the young girl as though she were a child's long lost toy. Numbuh 5 tried to push him off but he was too strong for her, she fell back and he began to pull her clothes off with haste and lust.

Faint voice: Cree! What's going on up there with the smacking and moaning and the bouncing awe, you know what I mean.

'Oh shit, dad's home, and Chad is laying here trying to knock up my sister!' Cree panicked on the inside and the outside as her father's footsteps began to advance further to Numbuh 5's room, thank god the door was closed and locked.

Cree: Get off my little sister Chad my dad's coming up!

She yelled/whispered at the guy trying to ravish her little sister. Numbuh 5 flipped Chad over placing herself on top of him, his hands glided down her sides and reached her butt, he squeezed gently on it and she shot up from his lips screaming.

Dad: What the heck are you two girls doing up there? With the screaming and the panting and th- awe you know what I mean.

Cree could hear the sound of his feet coming closer, she turned to her sister to see her trying to suffocate Chad with her pillow that was sitting at the end of the bed, Numbuh 5 kept repeating "Die, die , die, die, die!" with an evil face while Chad flailed his arms all over the place penancing. The door knob jiggled a bit and then it moved trying to make itself turn fully, her dad was trying to get into the room!

Cree: Act natural!

Cree unlocked the door and plopped on the bed next to Numbuh 5, their father entered the room with an angry look on his face. Then he saw both his daughters sitting on the bed looking at his youngest daughters' laptop, giggling.

Dad: Why was the door locked?

Cree: We were watching something that you wouldn't approve of daddy.

Dad: By something that I wouldn't approve have in what way?

Abby: Come look for yourself dad.

Numbuh 5 turned the computer around so her father could see for himself; it was an old yearbook photo of their dad with half an afro and braids and a black and red shirt saying, and "I'm da Shi-shhhhhhhhh"! His eyes grew wide and he stared at the picture on the screen and then he looked to his two girls and saw them laughing uncontroably. But what he really didn't know was that Chad was still under Numbuh 5 and that he was blushing heavily, his eyes were locked on the zipper of Numbuh 5's shorts. He saw how they were still down slightly and he saw her pink laced panties and her caramel like skin. 'What the hell am I thinking, she's a teenager and I'm like twenty so why the hell do I feel this way when I'm so close to her? She dresses like her sister and a hell of a lot better at that too, and how she kisses a guy can make you think that she's an adult herself. What am I gonna do?' Chad felt his emotions raging through him.

Dad: Who gave you two this photo?

Abby: Mom did.

Cree: Oh and by the way, your anniversary is today too, that's why she gave us this photo.

Abby: To shame you when you got home.

Dad:...Point blank I have nine hundred dollars saved up for now, what would she like?

Cree: Diamond earrings, necklace, bracelet, anklet, and a belt.

Abby: That's you Cree. Try a romantic dinner at _La Romiette,_ handmade ice cream at that place you took the whole family for the fourth of July and then how you got us at the end of the night present.

They both looked at her with shocking eyes wondering how the heck she could plan an evening out like that all in two minutes. Her father smiled and hugged both of his girls tightly and walked to the door.

Dad: You two will cost me a fortune someday, but you have creative minds that can change the world at that same time. S-

Abby: Mom should be home in about-

Cree: Five minutes.

Dad: Love you guys, bye!

Their father ran out of the room frantically, once the door was closed Cree got up and locked the door letting out a sigh of relief putting her back to the door smiling happily. She looked at her sister to see that she was giving her thumbs up and smiling too.

Cree: How did you come up with a whole night planned like that?

Abby: Numbuh 1 would tell me things that he always wanted in a girl and we planned on actually doing that someday, minus the end of the night present of course.

Chad: What?

Chad shot up from under the blankets looking at Numbuh 5 with an angry glare on his face; he couldn't believe that she would even have a conversation such as that with him. Numbuh 5 fell back but Chad caught her before she hit the floor, he pulled her back up into her chest and held her tightly and closely. Her hands were on his chest and she tried to push him off, but his mighty strength kept her where she was.

Chad: You're a teenager, since when do teenagers have conversations like that?

Abby: When was it any of your business?

Chad: I don't care 'bout that; I just want to know why.

Abby: Cree!

Cree: Chad let go of my little sister, now.

Chad looked behind him to see that she was serious and then he turned back to Numbuh 5 and then let her go.

Abby: Thank you, I need to go to the artic prison to pay a visit to a friend of mine and Cree...

Cree looked at her younger sister with puzzlement in her eyes, but it became clear when she saw that he sister was still hurting underneath the surface of the cool and tough exterior of hers.

Abby: Can you, burn that picture? I don't want any trace of it in this house or anywhere else.

Cree: Sure Abby. C'mon Chad, we have to report back to Father and tell him about our findings.

Abby: Speaking of which, why were you even in my room in the first place.

Cree: You're in pain, so I won't lie to you. We were looking for Numbuh 1.

'Why is everything about him? Numbuh 1 this, Numbuh 1 that, is there anything that doesn't involve Numbuh 1?' She felt like she was stuck in a never ending loop of problems with its main character, Numbuh 1 a.k.a Nigel Uno! She walked to her closet and grabbed her keys to the jet back at the tree house. She walked to her balcony and hopped on the rail.

Abby: I'll be back tomorrow Cree and you might not want to be home tonight either.

Cree: Figured that. But where will you stay?

Abby: At the tree house of course.

Chad: But aren't they still there?

Abby: Yeah, they're in Numbuh 1's room all I have to do is seal off every route to my room and seal off his room and I should be fine for the night.

She smiled at them and climbed down the fence under her balcony.

Abby: See ya later guys!

She disappeared into the bright day light leaving her sister and a heart broken twenty year-old in her room. Numbuh 5 was now back at the tree house and she passed Numbuh 1's room and heard growling.

Abby: Are you guy's hungry?

Hoagie: Starving!

Wally: Can we please have some toast!

Abby: Sure, how 'bout you Numbuh 3?

Kuki: Ohhhhhh! My Rainbow monkey cereal please?

Abby: Sure, just give me minute ok?

All three: OK!

In Numbuh 1's room the three operatives were all crowding the door, except for Numbuh 1 that is. He sat on his bed doing paper work in the dark and shirtless.

Nigel: What are you doing home so early Numbuh 5?

Abby: None of your business Numbuh 1 and speaking of you, you have a very eager guest that would like to have a word with you, she should be here by the time I'm finished with break-feast.

With an evil chuckle Numbuh 5 took her leave and Numbuh 1 still sat in his room with a pen in his mouth and his eyes peering over his shades. 'She knows how to trouble a person and make them angry...but how can I stay mad at her? DANM HER SMARTS!' Numbuh 1 cursed himself mentally as he sat on his bed nearly chewing the bottom of the pen off and almost having the ink bleed in his mouth and stain his fangs.

Kuki: You know, if you get us all changed back Numbuh 5 would accept an apology from you and we all can go back to having a normal life like before the mission.

The room grew silent and all eyes fell on the leader of Sector V, he turned to his members and looked back to his work, he sighed and got off of his bed and walked to Numbuh 3. He put one hand on her shoulder and leans in one side of her head with his lips close to her ears, she felt his warm breath running on her skin and in her ear. Numbuh 4 felt the rage build up inside him when Numbuh 1 put his hand on her shoulder, no one touches her, but the truth be told he can't even touch her.

Nigel: Numbuh 5 is stubborn and hard-headed; do you think that she would've taken my apology that easy?

Kuki: She would've if you hadn't done what you tried to do to her.

Nigel: How long are you going to hold that against me?

Kuki: As long as I can until your ass feels soo sorry for it that you would want to die by her hands, right then and there at that moment.

Nigel: You honestly think that I wanted to do that?

Kuki: You're a guy aren't you? That's how you all feel when you get close to a girl that you're madly in love with, right?

Nigel: Then you should well know, just as your knowledge of people, your knowledge of men lack as well.

Using his speed he dragged Numbuh 3 over to his bed and roughly slammed her onto the mattress of his bed pinning her arms with his knees, her breathing was heavy and soo was his as his head was buried in the crook of her neck and his fangs and lips lightly touching her pale white skin.

Wally: Kuki!

Numbuh 2 held him back from getting in Numbuh 1's way, Numbuh 1 had no intention of doing anything to her but only just to show her how wrong she was about something that she had no business being in.

Hoagie: Don't.

Numbuh 4 listened to Numbuh 2 and did as he told him, but his rage only grew. Numbuh 1 moved his left hand under her shirt and started to lift it over her head and only with one hand; she grunted and was fidgety trying to kick him off of her. He licks her skin and glides his tongue up and down her neck, eventually getting to her ear he nibbles on her ear lobe grunting sexually as she blushes a heavy red.

Kuki: Stop It!

Did he listen? Hmph, of course not, he only teased her more. Numbuh 1 pulled away from her neck and went to her lips; he licked them slowly and then pressed his lips on her. He pulled away and stared at her, his eyes were serious enough to scare the hell out of her.

Nigel: Now, do you see how scared you are? How vulnerable you are? If you never had the strength that you have now then you would've been raped and or killed. And if not then you would've been carrying a fool's child and tending to him for years to come.

Kuki: Did you ever think that she wasn't caught off guard? That she didn't care what the outcome would be? Face it; she was a pawn in your game of chess just like the rest of us, doing as the king said.

Nigel: Hmph, you still don't know do you?

Numbuh 1 lifted himself off of Numbuh 3 and went to his walk in closet grabbing his work as well. He opened the door but before he entered the room he turned back to Numbuh 3 who was still blushing madly from the feel of his hands and lips on her body, she turned to see him looking at her but not like before.

Nigel: Numbuh 4 is both of my knights, Numbuh 2 and yourself are my bishops. Numbuh 5 is not a pawn in my life, she is my queen, and I am her king that dose her every command at her every whim not matter how stupid it may be. She's more important to me than life itself.

He closed the closet door encasing himself in even more darkness and lonesome, the door to his opened slightly letting in some light. Numbuh 2, 4, and 3 ran for cover behind Numbuh 1's bed, Numbuh 5 came in the room and closed the door quickly trying not to hurt her friends.

Abby: Sorry guys didn't mean to do that, I was actually trying to avoid the light myself.

Wally: Yeah, yeah, did you get my toast?

The room grew silent and all eyes went to Numbuh 4.

Abby: Either you want this toast handed nicely to you or you want it shoved so far down your throat that you won't eat for at least a year. Your choice.

Wally: Sorry, can I please have my toast Numbuh 5?

Abby: That's better, here.

Numbuh 5 walked over to the guys and gave them what they wanted, but when she gave Numbuh 3 her cereal she didn't take it. She sat it on the night stand and sat next to her.

Abby: Kuki, what's wrong with you, you would have gone tearing through this cereal by now.

Kuki: Get me out of here; please I beg of you, I don't want any part of this anymore.

Her eyes began to fill up with tears and her face was bright red, she didn't know what to do. Numbuh 3 out of nowhere hugged her burying her face in her stomach sobbing loudly. Numbuh 5 held Numbuh 3 in her arms and smoothed her hair back trying to calm her down, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 came over to them and helped Numbuh 5 soothe Numbuh 3.

Wally: We saw what he did to her.

Abby: What! What did he do to you?

Hoagie: He taught her a lesson, all he did was grab her and tease her a bit till he felt like being alone.

Abby: Well then where is he now?

Hoagie: He's in his walk in closet doing some paperwork in the darkness.

Numbuh 5 could take what he did to her as impulsive and something that had never had in her life, but to Numbuh 3, even though it was just teasing it was still wrong for him to do that to her. Numbuh 3 is a sensitive girl who needs to be cared for with love and sweetness of all kinds. Their thoughts were interrupted with knocking at Numbuh 1's bedroom door,' Oh god, that might just be her too.' Numbuh 5 thought and handed Numbuh 3 over to Numbuh 4. She looked over to Numbuh 2.

Abby: Numbuh 2, there's a secret passage way under Numbuh 1's bed, use that and go to my room, there's food and water there for you guys and everything is dark and covered so you guys should be safe.

Hoagie: Wait, how do you know this?

Abby: Who do you think designed this tree house, Numbuh 1's dad; Numbuh Zero, they both told me everything about this thing and I've been getting familiar with this place ever since, now go.

Numbuh 2 nodded to Numbuh 5 and took Numbuh 3 and 4 to Numbuh 1's bed, Numbuh 2 lifted it open and they crawled inside the small space and sealed it shut. Numbuh 5 went over to the door and opened it, and there stood a heavy set girl with brown hair in pig tails and brown, round plastic framed glasses. She wore an oversized yellow shirt with a blue heart with the letters "L" and "N" standing for "Lizzie and Nigel".

Lizzie: Abigail.

Abby: Lizzie.

Cool, first name basis. Lizzie was Numbuh 1's soo called "girlfriend" that he never approved of, he didn't even like the girl, and he loves Numbuh 5! Lizzie saw the sign on the door and it said, "Numbuh 1's room", so why the hell is Numbuh 5 in his room and why the hell is it soo dark in there?

Lizzie: Can I ask you something out of the blue?

Abby: You just did Lizzie.

'Ha! I made a funny and Numbuh 2 probably felt that in my room!' thought Numbuh 5 boasting in her mind, and Numbuh 2 did feel that, he looked around and thought, 'Why do I have the feeling that somebody insulted me from afar?' he shrugged that feeling off and went back to eating.

Lizzie: Funny. But seriously, why the hell are you in _my_ Nigeys' room?

'Her _'Nigey?'_' she thought. Numbuh 5 tilted her hat forward covering her eyes and she smirked deviously. Lizzie saw this and was furious.

Lizzie: Answer me damnit!

Abby: I have nothing to do with that bastard in here; I just thought that I would bring him some breakfast since he didn't eat since last night.

Lizzie: And how would you know if he hasn't eaten that much, huh?

Abby: Probably 'cause we were all on a mission that night and he came home late and he went straight to his work when he's always the first person in the kitchen with me.

Nigel: What's going on here?

The two bickering girls at the door turn around and see the shirtless Numbuh 1 without his shades on looking at the girls at his bedroom door; Lizzie was immediately mesmerized by Numbuh 1's body appearance. All those years of him running away from her love, adult terriny, and Numbuh 5, possibility.

Lizzie: Hi, Nigey, I brought you some cookies over for you since you missed our date last night.

Nigel: We had a date last night?

Lizzie: Yes, did you forget?

Nigel: Forget? No. Not informed of? Yes, definitely. I was here all night with Numbuh 5, isn't that right Abby?

Abby: Yeah.

Lizzie went silent for a minute and then she went over to Numbuh 1 brushing past Numbuh 5; she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Lizzie: Oh Nigey, I know that this evil girl made you do something against your will.

'WHAT!' Numbuh 5 thought as she was wrongly accused of doing rash things to her leader, she was about to drag her by her pig tails and send her into outer space without a helmet and oxygen. Numbuh 1 pulled away from Lizzie and went over to Numbuh 5,'what the hell is he doing?' thought both the girls due to Numbuh 1 moving away from his "girlfriend."

Nigel: Numbuh 5 didn't do anything, but I did.

Lizzie: What do you mean Nigey?

Her questioned provoked him, he grabbed for Numbuh 5's hand and pulled her into his chest. He pulled her shirt off and undid her bra while closing the space between them, her hat fell once more as did her bra and she could feel her feet being lifted off the ground by his strong hands.

Nigel: Numbuh 5 and I had a wonderful night last night after the mission, isn't that right, Abby?

She couldn't say anything to stop him or protest him; she was going to say something but then closed her mouth and opened it again only to close it once more. Her face was beat red and her heart rate had sped to its ultimate high, Lizzie couldn't believe her eyes and how her boyfriend was acting was appalling.

Lizzie: Nigey...

Lizzie felt her heart shatter into shards, the fact that he would say something like that and the way that he was holding Numbuh 5 made her love for him become rage for her.

Abby: What are you doing Numbuh 1?

Nigel: Telling her the truth, what else would I be doing?

Abby: How about telling her what exactly happened. She's knows more about the TND then any outsider dose and she knows most of the villains so tell her what the hell happened damnit!

Her anger was infuriating to him and irritating to him now. He leaned down and pulled her head towards his closing the distance between their lips, Lizzie saw what he was doing now but her mind only made her think that Numbuh 5 was making him do this out of his own free will. 'No one forces my Nigey on themselves; she won't torture you anymore Nigey, your Lizzie bear is here to save you!' And with that thought Lizzie charged for Numbuh 5 and knocked her out of Numbuh 1's hold pushing her into the bright light outside of his room.

Abby: What the hell is wrong with you?

Lizzie: You're not hurting my poor Nigey anymore you vile bitch!

'"Bitch." did she just call me a bitch?' she thought trying to process whether she called her that or not. Lizzie dragged Numbuh 5 by her long hair across the wooden floor boards giving her splinters on her back side. She screamed at the top of her lungs and hoped that the others would hear her.

Kuki: That's Numbuh 5!

'I knew that should've never left her there with that creep by herself!' thought Numbuh 2 panicking.

Wally: How in hell are we supposed to help her we can't touch daylight remembers?

Numbuh 4 was right; Numbuh 1 has probably built up immunity to the sun so he can possibly go out into the light. Numbuh 2 looked around the room and saw something on the wall that looked like a fire alarm but it shields the whole tree house in camouflage from attackers.

Hoagie: I think I've found a way.

He ran over to it and pulled the switch, the lights flashed red and the main frame yelled "Protection mode. Protection mode." everything in the tree house went dark and the three were now able to roam the halls of the tree house within the next six hours. They ran out of Numbuh 5's room and towards Numbuh 1's room but when they got there they saw Lizzie being thrown into the wall next to them, her heavy body created a huge dent in the wall.

Hoagie: What the hell is Lizzie doing here?

Abby: Trying to kill me...

They all turned to Numbuh 5 who was standing in the middle of the room; Numbuh 2 felt warm liquid drip down from his nose and his face heat up when he saw Numbuh 5 shirtless. Numbuh 4 and 3 saw this and they looked at Numbuh 2 ready to laugh.

Wally: Uh, hey, Numbuh 2, I thought that we were here to help Numbuh 5?

He snapped back to reality and used his black shirt to wipe his nose and ran to Numbuh 5, she nearly fell over but Numbuh 2 caught her and held her up. Numbuh 5 looked up to him and smiled happily at him, her head fell on his chest and she curled up in Numbuh 2's arms.

Hoagie: Are you all right?

Abby: No, Numbuh 1's a liar, Lizzie is insane because she thinks I'm pressuring Numbuh 1 into something that he doesn't want to do, oh, and Chad is a splitting image of Numbuh 1 too.

Hoagie: What? He tried to...? With you?

Abby: Yes, I can't get a break.

She took her final breath and passed out in his arms, Numbuh 3 and 4 ran over to them and checked on Numbuh 5.

Hoagie: Is she ok?

Kuki: Yeah, she's fine. She's been using a lot of energy the past couple of hours and she really hasn't had any rest so we should go back to her room.

Wally: She's right, let move!

Nigel: And where do you think you're going?

They all turned to see Numbuh 1 like he was before, this time he had a cable in his hand. They don't know what he's planning to do with the cable but they know that they need to get Numbuh 5 out of here as fast as they can.

Hoagie: Were getting Numbuh 5 somewhere where she can be safe from you.

Nigel: From me? Why would she need any protection from me? I want nothing but the best for her.

Kuki: The best? Look at what all this madness has done to her! She's been soo worried about us that you had to be the one to do something soo idiotic to her!

Nigel: Keep talking Numbuh 3, do you want another lesson to be taught?

She cringed at the thought of him touching her again but she couldn't shake the first feeling off from earlier, Numbuh 4 has had just about enough of Numbuh 1 and his "lesson." He stepped in front of Numbuh 3 and stood protectively in front of her.

Wally: Wanna bet mate?

Nigel: You know that you can't beat me Numbuh 4, so why bother even trying to defend her when you I can have anything I want?

Wally: Because I love her, and I won't let anything happen to her as long as I still live!

'Numbuh 4...' thought Numbuh 3 as she blushed madly at his statement, Numbuh 4 felt his confidence build when he declared his love for his teammate.

Nigel: You pick now to say this when it's been obvious from the begining?

Hoagie: Shut up Numbuh 1! You've been nothing but hell ever since last night! Numbuh 5 was the only one that you never changed and now you want her for your own greed!

Numbuh 1 noticed that Numbuh 5 was starting to wake up and he grinned seductively and deviously.

Nigel: You say that I wanted her, for my greed, but you wanted the same Numbuh 2...

Kuki: Numbuh 2, what is he talking about?

'No, he promised that wouldn't tell anyone about that!' thought Numbuh 2 as his face changed colors and his grip tightened on Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 moved closer passing the limp body of Lizzie since she was unconscious, he neared his members. Numbuh 3 held on to Numbuh 4 and she buried her head in his neck keeping her eyes away from Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 now stood in front of Numbuh 2 and 5; he came closer to Numbuh 2 and whispered in his ear the rest of what he had to tell him and secretly to Numbuh 5.

Nigel:...you've been stalking Numbuh 5 ever since you met her. You've snuck into her room and watched her change clothes, watched her sleep and even a couple of times videotaped her while she was in the shower. You write down every funny line that she says in a special book that's assigned just for that, and even the first time she got drunk you tried to have sex with her until she said something about me that made you think, stop me if I'm wrong.

Numbuh 2 began to tremble as Numbuh 1 revealed all his secrets out and in the open, Numbuh 3 and 4 heard this and was appalled at this outcome.

Kuki: Numbuh 2...you would never do that...

Nigel: But he did Numbuh 3, that same night when Numbuh 5 got drunk and mentioned me, Numbuh 2 felt as though his life was being diminished because she didn't love him. So later on I found him at the school drinking himself stupid.

_Nigel: Where the hell is he, he was supposed to show me those blue prints for the new 2x4 technology._

_I'm outside of the high school that my operatives and I attend looking for Numbuh 2, I hear rustling in some bushes over near the steps. Me thinking that it's an enemy or something I go and look to find out that it's Numbuh 2 himself with a bottle of scottch, burben and vodka. All I know is that they were invited to a party at someone's house and I guess that one idiot brought drinks. He looked up at me and smiled happily and he tried to stand up but he sort of stumbled towards me instead._

_Hoagie: Yo! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnubuuub 1! You come ffor da par-ty?_

_Nigel: Numbuh 2, the party has been over for three hours now; I came looking for you when Numbuh 5 came home by herself._

_When I said Numbuh 5's name it must've struck a chord in him because he grabbed my jacket collar and got right into my face, his dark green eyes could be seen through his thick yellow goggles. I take it that he was angry since he threw me into the flag pole. But I couldn't really be intimidated by him with his breath smelling like a bloody bar!_

_Hoagie: It was because of you, you bastard!_

_Nigel: Me? What did I do?_

_His speech was cleared from its present slurring from his drunkenness, but his breath reeked of thousands of combinations of drinks that nearly made me cry._

_Hoagie: You're the one that she loves!_

_Nigel: Hoagie, just tell me what happened._

_He let me go and fell to the ground to what seemed like he was laughing and crying._

_Hoagie: We were in my room while everybody was out, Mom and Grandma went to bingo night and Tommy's at the Artic base with training. I thought that if I brought Numbuh 5 to my room that she would want to have nice night with me in my room!_

_My face began to heat up; I can't believe that he was planning to have sex with the girl I love!_

_Hoagie: I got as far as to getting all her clothes off and touching every part of her body, and just when I was about to make love to her..._

_He paused and started laughing manically for a minute and then to sobbing, he looked up at me with heavy tear filled eyes._

_Hoagie: She said," I love you Nigel Uno, I always have!" That's what set me over the edge. She wanted you for sex instead of me! That's when she fell asleep and I took her back to her room in the tree house and then came out here to drown my sorrow in some burben and vodka!_

_He took the half empty bottles of vodka and burben and drunk the rest of the contents that were in the bottles throwing them at the side of the school. The janitor came out of the school and saw that Numbuh 2 and I were there near the flag pole behind bushes drinking and shattered pieces of glass near the wall of the school._

_Janitor: Hey you kids! You don't need to be here drinking at this time of night!_

_Nigel: I'm sorry sir; I was just trying to find my friend here._

_Janitor: Well you better get him and yourself out of here or I'm calling the police on both your asses!_

_Nigel: Right, c'mon Numbuh 2, everyone is probably worried about you._

_Hoagie: Sure, bring me to the place where she is right?_

_Nigel: Fine then I'll take you to your house; nevertheless we need to get out of here._

_Janitor: Damn right! You kids are too young to be having girl problems._

Nigel: Isn't that what happened Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 1 smirked deviously while looking down at Numbuh 5 witnessing her reaction to the past story, Numbuh 3 and 4 were staring at him with shocked faces and utter disbelief of their best friend. Numbuh 5...she remembers that night, Numbuh 2 had invited her to a party that his friends in the tech lab, aviation club, chess club and the "We can't get a girl to save our life!" club. When she arrived at the party she hadn't expected to see actual cute guys there and Numbuh 2 had to stick by her the whole night, she never knew it but without either of them looking someone had spiked Numbuh 5's drink. Numbuh 2 thought that she was being herself as the party progressed, he thought that it was even better when the more upbeat songs came on and she would grind up on him and he actually almost got public with her in the middle of the dance floor. Nearing the end of the party she had suggested that they go somewhere private, so he took her to his place, they were kissing and touching with a half fake and real lust. When they had finally reached his room he had finally gotten her clothes off and he was somewhat half dressed, all she had gotten was his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned showing his throbbing dick. As he was about to enter her body she said something that made him regret this night.

_Abby: I love you Nigel Uno, I always have!_

He stopped and sat on his knees while he was still on Numbuh 5 with his now limp dick, he saw the she had now fallen asleep, and when she woke up she found herself in her room at the tree house. Her head swam and then everything that came with a hangover followed.

Abby: You almost...

She finally spoke words after a while of truth and confession, Numbuh 2 looked down at her and then at Numbuh 1.

Hoagie: You knew that she was coming to, that's why you said everything.

Nigel: How would you know if I did that purposely or not? The truth had to come out sooner or later whether she was to find out about it or not.

Abby: Why?

She moved away from Numbuh 2 and stood in front of everyone with her arms covering her chest and her hair falling off her shoulders helping to cover herself, she looked up to Numbuh 2 with tear filled angry eyes.

Abby: I thought that I just had to keep myself away from Numbuh 1 and Chad but you? I thought that I could trust you?

Hoagie: You can Abb-

Abby: How?

Numbuh 2 felt that the trust that he had with her had dissolved into nothing now, and Numbuh 1 now has the upper hand in this situation. Kinda.

Nigel: Abby...

She looked at Numbuh 1 with the same eyes as Numbuh 2 and she stepped back further as he stepped closer to her.

Nigel:...what will be your decision now that you've finally heard the truth? Will you go with them; the brutish, idiotic and oblivious couple with a newly founded rapist? Or, the man that loves you with all his heart and wants nothing but the best for you?

'Who should I go with? If I choose one from the other I know that on either side I'm getting an opheliactic guy that want me in bed with them...' her choices were befuddling, she knew that if she picked either one of them she knew that she was going to be forced into sex. Wait...her choices. As she thought she then got an idea that she had choices, Numbuh 1 only presented two choices to her but he knows, they know, and now she knows that she has more than those two choices that he had in mind for her. She stood up straight but still covering herself, her hair uncovered her face to everyone to show that she was smiling.

Abby: Well, my choice is obvious.

Nigel: Then you've chosen to go with them?

Abby: No.

Wally: What? Numbuh 5, you're telling me that you're going with Numbuh 1? After all the things that he's did to you

She scoffed and started laughing.

Abby: Are you nuts? No way am I going with that lunatic either!

Now Numbuh 1 was awestruck, if she wasn't going with them or him then who the hell is she going with?

Abby: You only gave me two choices; well I've made a third choice for myself.

She turned from all of them and started walking towards her room, but Numbuh 1 didn't want that to happen, she was still his to control.

Nigel: You're not going anywhere!

He lunged at her only to be pulled back by none other than Lizzie herself.

Lizzie: Stand back Nigey, I'm not finished with her yet.

Abby: Never started with me at anything honey!

A snappy comeback from the very confident and witty Numbuh 5! Numbuh 2 smiled at that while Numbuh 3 and 4 cheered her on, Lizzie looked back at them and then she felt even more rage.

Lizzie: You vindictive bitch! You will pay for what you've done to my Nigey!

'Did I not teach her a lesson before about calling me that?' thought Numbuh 5 as she turned around to face the very rage full and confident Lizzie Devine. Lizzie slapped her across her face sending a stinging red mark to be left on her right cheek, but what she didn't expect is the snickering coming from under her long hair. She took her normal position of standing straight after being slapped; her eyes appeared threw her hair which gave Lizzie the creeps. Her eyes were blazing with anger, despair and angsts that her inner self has been let out due to the current and past events.

Abby: Lesson 1- A bitch has a man that controls her every move...

Numbuh 5 punched her in her arms sending them into a numbed state.

Abby: Lesson 2- Bitches dress more fashionably, not wearing custom made shirt that show his and her names, and they are mostly vindictive themselves...

She then kicked the back part of her knees making her fall to the ground.

Abby: And, Lesson 3- When you call someone else a bitch, your only proving how much more of one that you are. Why do you think that the class president wanted you for a girlfriend?

She threw her into the wall again, same wall, making an even bigger hole. Numbuh 1 saw how her strength had increased in little time. This was going to be a problem for him. Numbuh 5 started to step back inch by inch and Numbuh 2 saw what she was doing and he did the same. Numbuh 3 and 4 didn't know what they were doing so they ran under the steps where the darkness could shield them nicely.

Abby: I'm not going anywhere with either of you, your both rapist, how can I go anywhere with either of you when I know tht I have to stay up at night to see whether I'm going to be pinned down by ropes and wires by one of you?

Hoagie: Numbuh 5, I really didn't mean to do that to you, honest. I thought that that's how you always act at parties; I didn't know that someone had spiked your drink that night.

Abby: If I laughed at any of your jokes then that should've given you the idea that I was drunk.

Nigel: What about me? You're the one who's in love with me.

Abby: Yeah I am, but this person who's in front of me is not him. What happened to that sweet, work-aholic that hung out with me all the time?

Numbuh 1 stopped and thought, what did happen to that person?

Nigel: He's somewhere in here...

He grew a devilish smile and looked at her while his body grew stronger from the looks of her.

Nigel:...But you know what you have to do to find him, don't you?

Abby: Yeah, and what makes you think that I will?

Numbuh 1 felt a little intrigued by that statement and thought for a moment, after he thought his dirty thought he started to laugh. Everybody looked at him confusingly; he started to become hysterical now. Once he stopped he looked over his glasses showing his blue eyes to Numbuh 5, then he vanished, they looked in all directions but couldn't find him.

Hoagie: Where the hell are you bustard!

Nigel: There's no need for profanity Numbuh 2, I'm just going to take my prize.

Abby: What damn prize are you talking about?

Nigel: You, my dear Abby.

He appeared behind her, she felt her hair move with the wind. He leaned forward on her and she could feel his body heat coursing through her. His hands traveled up her arms and to her neck, he moved her hair from her face and turned her head over to him. His luscious pale tan skin with his bright blue eyes cascading over his beep black sunglasses made her numb, her knees started to feel weak and her face began to heat up. He then looked up to Numbuh 2 who was now standing two feet from them.

Nigel: You see Numbuh 2? You can never get this kind of expression from her, only I can do that, and you know why? It's only because she's in love with me and she knows that she can't resist me.

Hoagie: It doesn't matter; I just want to make her happy. That's all I care about.

Nigel: Great, you sound like those two idiots under the steps. You see, Numbuh 5 and I have more than just an emotional and mental relationship...

As he took that pause in his sentence he turned Numbuh 5 around to face him and used his fingers making them dance on her spinal cord as if her bones were piano keys and he was the pianist. She moaned loudly and slumped into his embrace, her breathing became heavy and unstable. Numbuh 2 saw this and knew what Numbuh 1 was going to say next.

Nigel:...But we also have a strong physical relationship as well.

He said this with an evil smirk on his face, Numbuh 2 only grew angrier by the second, but as he did he also felt the tree house begining to shake. Numbuh 2 thought that it was all of his anger coming out of him and making this happen but it wasn't, on the outside of the tree house was Grandma Stuffums and her happy food gang.

Granny: Children! You must be starving up there with only your ice cream and candies let Grandma Stuffums come up there and cook you some nice onion liver stew with pickled dogs feet and liver sorbet!

As they all heard her so called healthy menu, they all took a moment sit there and say "What the hell that's gross!" and " Who in their right mind would eat that shit?" Numbuh 1, 2, neither 3 nor 4 could be caught in that sunlight or else they would be burned, but the bright side to it would be that Numbuh 5 could control them herself. Numbuh 1 did a series of jumps and flips with Numbuh 5 still in his arms and jumped up into the rafters; he looked down at Numbuh 2 and smirked evilly, again.

Nigel: You might want to get those two from under the steps and get all your asses to safety.

'Wait, I just realized something...' the thoughts rang in her head like a bell on a grandfather clock.

Nigel: Everything is coming into his plan as Count Spankulot had instructed me to do.

She step forward from the shadows and walked towards where Numbuh 1 and 5 stood in the, she was standing behind him and he was well aware that she was too.

Nigel: What? You want another lesson on how to behave around me?

His voice couldn't be any more twisted than it already was now; he didn't look back to her at all but had the wrong guess in what her facial expression would be. He was hoping and knew that she would be mad but would be hiding it under the helpless girly look, but what he didn't know was that she looked like an Oni, from Japanese folklore. Her eyes had fire in them and her teeth, ears and nails were pointed to the tip, her hair was floating over her head as her clothes flowed along with her as she stroded closer to him. 'I take it that she doesn't want a lesson but instead a punishment, either way I could use a good laugh right about now. ' Numbuh 1 thought to himself as he turned around to see her true appearance, now he was a little scared of her but he didn't show it on the outside. Her voice was distorted and vile, filled with venom.

Kuki: You shouldn't be alive for what you did; you shouldn't have been born for what you tried to do to Numbuh 5 and what you tried to teach me.

Nigel: Can you live up to your words Numbuh 3? Or are you going to let Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 do all the dirty work for you?

Kuki: No, I sat in the back seat for far too long now, and when one of my friends is hurt those who hurt them must pay for their actions.

Nigel: And how you going to make me pay Kuki?

She didn't know how she was going to get her revenge on him but she had only seconds to think of one before the old hag with the rotting food outside gets in along with the sunlight. Wait a minute; sunlight is the only thing that can help them right now. Sure, it may hurt them in the process but it was only because that Numbuh 5 was their friend and Numbuh 1 isn't himself right now whether this is because of the powers from Spankulot or he was doing this to gain something out of it.

Kuki: Give me Numbuh 5 or else!

Nigel: Or else what? You can't beat me all by yourself; you'll just be a constellation prize to my actual prize.

Kuki: You are not the Numbuh 1 that we knew, so that's why we're going to get you into the sunlight.

Numbuh 1 backed away from her a little, he was starting to get scared and his plans might fail. Numbuh 3 lunged at him and got Numbuh 5's arm she pulled her away from him and held her in her arms, Numbuh 3 could feel that Numbuh 5 was still weak from fighting and staying up all night and day trying to help them get away from them.

Kuki: Hoagie! Catch!

Numbuh 3 threw Numbuh 5 off of the rafters and down to Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1 tried to catch her but missed catching nothing but air.

Nigel: NO!

He lost her once more, he can't lose her again. Numbuh 2 caught Numbuh 5 and ran for the hangar, Numbuh 1 stood there blankly while Granny kept shaking the tree house. He stood with his back hunched and his stance wobbly, moving from side to side as the tree house did.

Nigel: You thought that you were saving her; you thought that you were protecting her. Look at who you gave her to! You gave her to a potential rapist, what the hell were you thinking?

He turned around to her to show his angry glare to her, they were both evenly matched. Numbuh 3 had the power of the Oni and Numbuh 1 had the power of a lost and found love that he can't keep in his hands.

Kuki: You have no room to talk; you destroyed my Rainbow Monkeys without even a second thought you evil bastard! Then you have the nerve to make multiple passes at my best friend?

Nigel: You think I wanted this? I didn't want to be Spankula's evil minion and try and ruin the lives of my fellow teammates including the woman I love!

Kuki: You had no problem doing it to me a while ago!

Nigel: I was teaching you a lesson!

Kuki: What the hell kind of lesson was that? You don't grab a girl by the arm and throw her on to your bed and touch her and kiss her like she's your wife you idiot!

Numbuh 1 looked at her angrily with tears starting to form in his eyes; he lunged at Numbuh 3 tackling her to the ground. Numbuh 1 was sitting on top of her and decided to teach her another lesson; he pinned her face down and ripped her shorts off.

Wally: No! Numbuh 3!

Numbuh 4 jumped out of his hiding place and tried to pull Numbuh 1 off of her, but he wasn't successful because he was easily swatted off of Numbuh 1. He hit the wall going head first knocking him out unconscious, Numbuh 3 looked over to his limp body lying on the floor. She can't be helped now, she can't move from under his body weight. Numbuh 1 pushed her head down to the wooden floor, she screamed loudly in pain as he violently shoved his hard and erect dick into her untouched, dry core. Her screams echoed so loudly that Grandma Stuffums ran away with her disgustingly retched food gang following closely behind her. He repeated his motion relentlessly only gaining speed; he looked down at how their bodies were joined together seeing that his sudden entrance caused her to bleed drastically all over his dick, herself, and the wooden floor.

Nigel: What happened to that sudden display of strength and power a moment ago?

Kuki: *screaming* Stop! You're hurting me!

Nigel: What dose pain have to do with anything? The 'Oh so mighty and powerful Numbuh 3' can handle this right? RIGHT!

He questioned her momentary strength and power repeatedly as he plunged himself into her with more force each and every time. Lizzie was just starting to wake as she heard an unfamiliar scream echo in the main room of the tree house, her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head over to see something going on across the room. When her sight came into focus she felt that all her being had been burned and swept away by the wind, she saw her beloved ramming himself into one of the female operatives that wasn't Numbuh 5 that he works with. She saw the blood pooling under them on the wooden floor beneath them and how his calm and cool nature was ruptured by this evil and wicked aura that has enveloped itself around him.

Lizzie: Nigey...*hurt*

His eyes shot over to her and he stopped what he was doing, pulling his dick out of Numbuh 3 and turned fully towards Lizzie who had now wished that she hadn't woken up so soon, he got up and dragged Numbuh 3 by her arm over to Lizzie. She started to tremble as he got closer to her; she stared up at him as he towered over her eying her with nothingness in his eyes.

Lizzie: Are you going to do to me what you did to Numbuh 3? *sacredly hoping so*

Though Numbuh 1 didn't like her at all he did know that her feelings for him were now carried to new lengths that he had no problem crushing right now. Plus the fact that she was hoping that he would say yes.

Nigel: No, you'd be just a waist off my time

He said it soo coldly and evilly that she started crying, Numbuh 1 didn't care if he hurt her, feelings or not. He just wanted Numbuh 5. He walked away from the crying girl and over to Numbuh 4 who was now waking up himself, Numbuh 4 looked up to see a blurry figure in front of him. He blinked trying to focus on who it was in front of him, and when he did he saw Numbuh 1 and started to back up.

Nigel: I'm not going to hurt you Wally; I came to give you something.

Wally: What could I possibly want from a dirty scoundrel like you?

Nigel: Oh? So you don't want Numbuh 3 back than do you?

His eyes went wide and he followed Numbuh 1's gaze down to what he was holding in his hand, he saw that it was the wrist of Numbuh 3 that he was dragging around like a doll. He went over to her and snatched her limb away from him, he held her in his arms looking at her scared face and her bright cheek-? Wait, bright cheeks? Numbuh 4 was confused as to why she had bright red cheeks, but he understood when he looked down towards her thighs to see that they were bare and she also had thick, glob of white and red like liquid dripping from in between her thighs.

Wally: What did you do to her?

Nigel: I only taught her a lesson; she really enjoyed herself with this little particular lesson herself.

Numbuh 1 turned to follow the same path that Numbuh 2 took when he took Numbuh 5 away earlier, he ran down the hall at a blinding speed to end up at the hangar which was also Numbuh 2s' room. But when he got there, Numbuh 2 was on the floor screaming in pain from the light of the sun hitting his skin. He saw how it burned him and the screams that he let out were simply mellow notes to his ears, his smug looks became twisted and corrupt to Numbuh 2s' misery and pain.

Nigel: I'll let the doors down if you tell me where she is Numbuh 2.

He screamed his answer saying yes and then Numbuh 1 went over to the handle on the other side of the room away from the sun light and flipped the switch, the door closed but they closed slowly. As soon as they shut, the light faded from the room and it became dark. Numbuh 2 was taking heavy breaths, his skin was slightly charred and his eyes were glowing red.

Nigel: How did it feel? The raging heat from the sun with its angering wrath boring down on you?

Numbuh 2 didn't respond, he only stared at him with red glowing eyes hate and a gnawing feeling to rip his insides out of his throat. Numbuh 1 saw that Numbuh 2 was too weak to get up so he went over to him and stepped on his hand, he screamed even more from the pain that he was causing him. He ripped his hand from under him and stood to his feet, he stumbled and then Numbuh 1 grabbed his collar.

Nigel: Where is she?

He was words were toxic, they dripped with venom in every letter that lined the words of his sentence, Numbuh 2 was still angry but Numbuh 1 could see that he was also at a loss of happiness as well. His eyes became normal brown hues and the tears poured out in a never ending sadness had let loose.

Hoagie: The Delightful Children From Down The Lane got her, I tried my best to protect her, and I couldn't...

Nigel: You dumb ass! Why the hell couldn't have held out longer instead of getting your ass kicked by a bunch of well-behaved and poorly dressed brats?

Hoagie: You'd be in my situation right now too if you had been in the light for fifteen minutes, plus they weren't just using her to get to you...

Nigel: Then why the hell do they want her?

Hoagie: They said that Father wanted her for his games; they said that they already captured her sister and Chad.

'He's taking things too fast, he told me that he would tell me when he wanted her there he would let me take her first knowing that I'm in love with her...' what Numbuh 2 didn't know was that he already knew who took Numbuh 5 in the first place, that's why Grandma Stuffums was there too. This was apparently apart of a series of diabolical plans all developed by none other than Father himself, why he planned these kinds of plans only involving Numbuh 5 as his main target, now Numbuh 1 doesn't even know that.

Nigel: That bastard, I was supposed to have my time with her first...

'What the hell is he tal-these bastards!' without warning, cutting off his thoughts, Numbuh 2 slammed his head into Numbuh 1's head sending him hurtling towards the door. He hit the door, not only breaking it but also pushing the tree house back by a foot. Numbuh 1 looked up from his place at the door to Numbuh 2 who was emitting an aura from his body that twisted the floor beneath him into knots, 'So his vampire half has woken up now, huh...' Numbuh 1's knew what was happening too Numbuh 2 and saw that the loss of Numbuh 5 and that he knew why all these things were happening to all of them.

Hoagie: You mean to tell me that you knew about this the whole time?

Nigel: I thought it was obvious, and I think that the only person that knows about it is Numbuh 5 and she's not here to tell you how she found out about our little plan.

He said the last part very evilly and stood from the rubble of wood. Numbuh 2 walked towards him, and with every step that he took the wood floor beneath him twisted and rotted sending a foul smell into the air.

Hoagie: How? How could you do this to us, and especially her? Don't you even care about her?

Nigel: I absolutely do care about her, I care as much for her as to kill for her.

Hoagie: Then shouldn't you be out there right now killing whoever gets in your way as to saving her from Father?

Nigel: I would, but...

He looked at his hands and sighed intently; he looked at Numbuh 2 and placed his hand back at his side.

Nigel: Numbuh 5 told me that I should be proud of my family once...

_Numbuh 1 sits in his room in the Sector V tree house deep in thought, he and his team had just gotten home from the most epic battle that they ever had in their lives. They had just defeated Grandfather, Father, and all the adults that were citi-zombies in one day, Numbuh 1 and his team all gotten rewards, but for him it wasn't enough. He had just found out that the legendary Numbuh 0 was his own father and that his father was related to none other than Father. This meant that since the Delightful Children from Down the Lane were his biological children, which meant that Numbuh 1 was biologically their cousin. He cringed at the thought as he lay on his bed facing the ceiling wondering how this could've happened._

_Abby: Yo! Numbuh 1, I have something for you!_

_He sat right up and went over to his door, the door slid into the wall with a mechanical sound showing Numbuh 5 in her usual outfit of a tom-boyish sportswear, Numbuh 1 saw that she had a tray with ice cream and chocolate chip cookies which were both of their favorites._

_Nigel: How did you know that I wanted this right now?_

_Abby: Numbuh 5 knows everything about you, since she is the one that got you in this gig._

_Nigel: You remind me of that every time, and I thank you for that._

_Abby: I know. I got chocolate and vanilla, which one do you want?_

_Numbuh 1 didn't answer her yet, he was looking at the chocolate ice cream thinking that it had a strong resemblance to Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 noticed that he was either eyeing the chocolate ice cream or he was staring at her chest which was slightly exposing her clevevage, she blushed heavily and walked into the room brushing past Numbuh 1._

_Nigel: Abby..._

_He said her name with worries and consent; she knew that anytime that he said her name like that he was really concerned about something prior what happened that day._

_Abby: Numbuh 5 knew that you were in deep thought so that's why she bought you this._

_Numbuh 5 pulled out a small model of the Recomitioning Device that looked exactly like what his father made years ago when he made Grandfather into a regular old man. He marveled at it and she sat it in the palm of his hands. The resemblance was uncanning; it's like when he held it before hours ago, before it designated into dust._

_Nigel: Thank you Numbuh 5, you don't know how much this means to me._

_Abby: Actually, I do. Numbuh 5 knew that as soon as we came back from the mission that you'd be deep in thought about something that none of us knew about._

_Nigel: Is it alright if I tell you what it was that I was thinking about?_

_She looked at him with a soft smile and gave him the chocolate ice cream and stuck a cookie in it along with a spoon, she made herself comfortable on the bed and grabbed the other ice cream along with a cookie and a spoon. She bit the cookie and winked at him._

_Abby: You know that you can tell Numbuh 5 anything._

_Numbuh 1 looked at her through his dark sunglasses and smirked happily, he started eating the ice cream same as Numbuh 5 and then he started talking._

_Nigel: This whole day was full of secrets, lies, but mostly the truth about who Numbuh 0 was and why I became Numbuh 1. The truth was that my own dad was Numbuh 0 this whole tim-_

_As soon as he said that he was immediately cut off by Numbuh 5's coughing, Numbuh 1 took the ice cream away from her and patted her back._

_Abby: So wait, this whole time your dad has been Numbuh 0 right under our noses?_

_Nigel: Yeah, it was a shocker to me to when I found out. And I also found out that Father and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are also blood relatives of mine._

_Numbuh 5 felt as though something had been missing this whole day, but she was filled in about it now. Numbuh 1 then noticed her hands, they were covered in bandages with small bits of blood scattered across them._

_Nigel: What happened to your hands?_

_Abby: Oh, I made the Recomitioning Device for two hours since we got back; I saw how you were crushed when it became dust, so I made this._

_Nigel: You didn't have to; I would've been fine without it._

_Abby: Yeah, but Numbuh 5 thought that if you had something that meant something to you besides those glasses that she gave you when you first started than maybe you'd open up a little more..._

_He looked at her and hugged her without warning, she felt shocked when he did this but complied anyway._

_Abby: Numbuh 5 thinks that you should be proud of whom and what your family is, even if most of them are evil villains bent on making kids obey their parents or make tapioca pudding_

_They laughed and the continued eating their ice cream throughout the rest of the night..._

Hoagie: So, what you're saying is that instead of fighting back against Father, you'd just simply follow his every command like a little puppy putting up with all the things he does...

NIgel: How can I defy him? He has been able to control me ever since last night.

Hoagie: Fight back...

He looked at him sternly but with confusion that couldn't be seen in his appearance.

Hoagie: "Fight back," damnit! That's what she always said to you when you thought that things would get rough.

His eyes grew wide and his head shot up at him to see that he was crying, his tears were hitting him in a spot to where he felt his pain also. For a moment and just for that moment he was the real Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 felt this and looked up at him to see that his eyes were narrowed with disappointment and anger in himself, but it faded when the tree house shook.

Hoagie: What the hell is that?

Nigel: I don't know, but you need to get the hell out of my way.

Numbuh 2 was confused, he thought that the real Numbuh 1 had come back for good now but it seems that he was only there temporarily because of the way that Numbuh 2's feelings were being poured out. Numbuh 1 lunged at Numbuh 2 and knocked him into one of the air ships behind them, denting them. Metal broke off from the ship and some entered Numbuh 2's body piercing through his skin, now some of his blood was visible and it trickled down his back and on to the floor. Without warning, Numbuh 1 rammed his body into the ship, with his elbow, in his throat! Numbuh 2's eyes grew wide and he coughed up some blood that landed on to Numbuh 1.

Nigel: You might wanna find some place to hide for yourself, including those two idiots.

Hoagie: What'd you do to them?

Nigel: To Numbuh 4? Nothing at all. But to Numbuh 3? Oh, did I have fun pleasing the hell out of her bloody mind.

He sounded like he actually wanted to do that to Numbuh 3! Numbuh 2 was very afraid not only for himself but for Numbuh 3, 4, and Numbuh 5's sake. Numbuh 1 kneed him in his stomach and punched him in his face sending him to the ground.

Nigel: I'm going to see a man about a un touched treasure, so, if you'll excuse me.

Numbuh 1 walked away from Numbuh 2, but before he left he looked back at him to see that he was trying to get up and stop him, so he pulled the lever that closed the door letting the air ships enter and go as they please, he let it open and burn Numbuh 2 prior to when he got there. The sun shone as the heavy wooden doors rose and they touched Numbuh 2's skin. Numbuh 1 now left satisfied.

Numbuh 5 was now waking up in a strange place that she has never seen before, the room was darkly lit showing a feint glow of gold and black. The gold and black marble flooring made her head spin vigorously, it was cold in here and nothing could be done about it. She could barely hear something being called out either to her or someone else, her eyes fluttered open so that now she can see everything other than just the decor. She saw two other people in there with her but they were directly on the other side of the room from her, she couldn't make out who exactly they were but she somehow knew them all too well.

Voice: Abby! Abby! Wake up Abby!

The voice called to her telling her to wake up, the tone in that persons voice sounded worried and frightened to death. The voice also sounded to be female, so what girl or woman would be there with her and who was the other person that was next to her. Her focus came into view and she shook her head frustrated, she could finally see clearly. She saw that she still had her shorts on from this morning but her shirt and bra that Numbuh 1 had taken off prior was still and forever, gone.

Other voice: Wake up Numbuh 5!

Her head shot up to the other voice that was next to the female one and she saw Chad, she looked to her left to see her sister, but, they were both chained to the wall.

Abby: Guys, what the hell is going on here?

She began to panic; she couldn't take this situation seriously.

Cree: Abby, Abby look at me...

Numbuh 5 looked at her sister with tears starting to form in her eyes, she felt like she couldn't even hear her sister now, nothing was reaching her.

Chad: Abby...

His voice was cool and calming, she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chad: Abby, listen to me, everything is going to be alright. I'll get you and your sister out of here if it's the last thing I do, ok?

She couldn't respond, so she simply nodded her head. Chad smiled softly at her, till he looked at the person who walked in making him grimace angrily. Numbuh 5 turned her head to see Father and The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, but to see that they were naked! All except for Father that is, since he's always shrouded in black (not clothing, it's almost like his skin), you wouldn't be able to tell whether he was naked or not. Father looked down to Numbuh 5 and smirked, though you couldn't see it. The Delightful Children seemed not to be affected to stand in the nude in front of others, even their own father.

Abby: What the hell, why are we here?

Father: I've "invited" you three here because of an "itch" that I need to get rid of.

Cree's eyes went wide and she started struggling to break free from the chains, Numbuh 5 looked over at her sister and Chad did the same thing.

Chad: Calm down Cree!

Cree: I will not, I know why we're here! I will not let you do this to my little sister you sick bastard!

'What is she talking about?' Numbuh 5 thought to herself as Father approached her sister, he stood in front of her for a second and then slapped her across her face. Numbuh 5 felt her heart stop, Father turned to Chad and kicked him where it hurt the most and the kneed him in the gut. Chad let his head fall and coughed harshly not letting anything get to him, He glanced over at Numbuh 5 to see that she was crying heavily because of what Father just did to him and her sister. He smirked reassuringly to her, but it didn't make the tears stop.

Father: I see that you have developed strong feelings for somebody whose only seven years younger than you young Chad boy.

Father walked over to Numbuh 5 and knelt down to her eyeing her, he reached out to touch her skin. He felt her cheek gliding his fingers down to her neck seeing her smoothed chocolate skin untouched by Numbuh 1, as he figured. Father moved closer to Numbuh 5 and inhaled her fragrance from her neck, her smell was intoxicating. She smelled of citrus and chocolate. Father looked down lower towards her chest; it was big, bigger than her sisters'. Numbuh 5 started screaming; Father had squeezed her boob tightly and twisted it.

Cree: Let her go you creep! Take me if you will but leave my sister out of this!

Father: Shut your damn mouth! You can't complain, you didn't have a problem with it when you joined the adults.

Abby: What? You mean to tell me that you did this with him?

Chad: Exactly! I didn't have to go through that when I joined! Thank god...

Father: Oh, but you will, that's why the boys are so anxious to spend some time with a strong man like yourself.

He said it manically, Chad looked at the boys and saw that they were erect and blushing with their eyes fixated on to him. Chad cringed and the chains that connected him to the wall unlocked, two of the boys walked over to him and with immense strength grabbed his arms and carried him off.

Abby: Numbuh 247!

Father: Why are you calling him by his old operative name? Does that turn him on? Or does it turn you on?

Abby: There is nothing that turns me on you old pervert!

Father: So young and full of life, this is why I wanted you dear Abigail.

Numbuh 5 got really scared now, the two girls that were left stared at her and Father saw that they were getting restless. He stood and walked over to them and whispered in their ears, they smiled with joy and hugged him. They walked over to Numbuh 5 and one of them pulled out a box from behind her and sat it in front of Numbuh 5 and when she opened it she pulled out a long vibrating purple dildo!

Ashley: I've been waiting to do this to you for a while now.

She said it like she was exhausted yet seductive at the same time; Oogie bent down to Numbuh 5s' legs and pulled her short off her body along with her blue lace underpants. Now she was completely bare, Ashley had the dildo and shoved one end into herself moaning at the feeling it gave her. She got on her knees and inched closer to Numbuh 5 and used her strength to pry open Numbuh 5s' legs and looked at her UN touched core thinking that it was a marvel of a sight.

Abby: You creepy little slut!

Cree: AHHHHHHHH!

Numbuh 5 looks over to her sister to see that Father didn't waste any time re-entering her sister, her hands were still cuffed but they were chained to the floor and her rear end was up high with Father shoving his dick in her repeatedly and relentlessly hard. Tears streamed down her face, Father pulled her hair making her look up at the ceiling. At that very moment Ashley shoved the dildo into Numbuh 5 causing her to scream loudly, loud enough so that Chad heard it on the fourth floor.

Chad: Numbuh 5!

He ran towards the exit but was stopped when the doors slid shut, he banged on the door for it to open but it didn't work.

Lenny: It's no use in banging on the door like that...

David: So why don't you stay here...

Bruce: And have some fun with us?

Chad turned to the three boys and looked at them strangely.

Chad: You guys know that I'm straight? Right?

David: What does that matter?

Lenny: We go any way we want.

All three boys grabbed him at his limbs and dragged him over to the over-sized bed. They threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him, Lenny tied his arms to the head board while David tied his ankles to the other end of the bed after they stripped his pants and underwear. Bruce UN buttoned his shirt and looked this chest.

Bruce: Never have I seen a body this well developed and sculpted.

Chad: Get off of me already!

David: Why don't we see what he's got boys?

They snickered as they all trailed their hands up and down his body.

Lenny: You don't have to like us.

Bruce came closer to him and sat on his lap, he looked at him seductively.

David: This isn't fair!

They both looked back at David and Lenny to see that they were displeased. They were looking at Chad's dick and they saw that it was limp and lifeless, Chad knew tht there was nothing that they could possibly have or do to make him erect.

Lenny: What's the meaning of this?

Chad: What the hell are you talking about?

David: We mean this...

He said as he pointed to his non-erect dick.

Chad: Uh, I don't know, it's probably because I'm not aroused like you guys are, believe it or not, I don't get turned on by naked boys that are years younger than me!

Lenny: We can change that.

Chad looked at him confusingly and oddly. David and Lenny looked at each other and knew what he was talking about. David and Lenny moved up to where Bruce was sitting on his lap and lay on either side of Chad laying their heads on his arms. Chad was starting to freak out because they were getting closer to him.

Lenny: What do you think Numbuh 5 would do if she had you tied up like this?

Chad's face flushed heavily and his heart beat began to pace faster.

David: Do you think that she'd pond herself up and down on your huge erected shaft? Or would she take it in her mouth and suck on it till you finally burst?

Bruce: No, I think that she'd let you taste her sweet, sweet flower and let you clean it dry letting you taste all her savory juices till you couldn't handle yourself anymore is what I would say.

Chad was starting to lose his cool and fast. As they mentioned all this stuff to him about what Numbuh 5 would, and could possibly do to him if she ever had him tied to a bed. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something different than Numbuh 5 but he couldn't get her out of her mind! He could feel that he was getting aroused faster and faster than he thought and couldn't stop it. Bruce looked behind him to see this tall cock that reached to the middle of his back.

Lenny: It looks like we got him boys.

The other two looked behind them to see this tall tannish pink shaft and the throbbing head of his cock. It was even bigger than Fathers'.

David: Can we play now Bruce?

Bruce: Mine as well.

They all went to the respected spots that they discussed abut earlier about Chad's body. Lenny took his ass as David took Lennys' ass and Bruce shoved his highly erect dick down Chads' throat.

He let out muffled screams trying to protest against this but couldn't get them to stop.

Bruce: Ready boys?

Lenny: Yeah!

David: Let's get on with it already.

Bruce groaned at David's aggravated and restless tone, he looked back to Chad and grabbed his blonde head and brought it closer to him as his own cock was being shoved down his throat even further. They moved in and out slowly for about five minutes until they gained speed afterwards. Chads' head hit the headboard repeatedly almost causing him a mild head trauma and a head ache.

Bruce: Just think about it Chad, wouldn't Numbuh 5 be delighted to have somebody who will be as experienced as you?

That only aroused him even more, every time they mentioned something about Numbuh 5, his cock would grow another inch and a half. Twenty minutes later the boys were about to reach their climax. David began to pound himself into Lenny even harder who was only making it worse for Chad. Chad could feel the bumps on their dicks as it entered him countless times only to slam back into him harder than the last.

Bruce: I think I'm about to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bruce was interrupted by his own scream as he let his seaman release into Chads' mouth, Chad could taste the foul liquid s it slipped on to his tongue as it was washed down with even more seaman and saliva from his own mouth. When Bruce pulled out Chad felt relived, but also forgetting that the other two were still in him but not yet ready to release like Bruce was a moment go. Lenny saw that Bruce had released earlier than usual because he saw his seaman drip down from his lower lip, David didn't like how the angle was and decided to change that. David grabbed Bruce, who was on the edge of the bed watching something in his hands, pulled him over and sat him on top of Chad in front of Lenny.

Bruce: What the hell do you think you're doing David?

Lenny: Hey! Your dick is in me further than it needs to be and you're hurting me!

David: Sorry but I thought that we'd try something a little different.

Bruce: Like how?

David was leaning forward on to Lenny lifting Bruce and setting him down on Chads' over highly erect dick, Bruce began to re think this idea that David cooked up, he noticed that he only got a quarter of hid dick in him and the rest was still there to cover.

Bruce: David you dumbass! You think I can fit his whole dick into my ass?

David: No, but we can try. Trust me it'll be worth the while.

He said this so slyly and Bruce knew that he would need surgery after this. David pulled down on Bruce's' legs trying to force Chads' dick into Bruce's' ass. Bruce felt the extreme pressure of his dick inside him, he swore that he could feel the head of his dick trying to penetrate trough his stomach and into his mouth. He fell on to Chads' chest and coiled his arms around his torso, Lenny couldn't take the pressure of this either. He felt that David's' dick was spreading inside of him rather than moving forward.

Lenny: David, you're hurting me!

David: Just give me a few more seconds and then you can move.

Bruce: Even though you're not in me David, you're trying to kill me!

David: Calm down and relax, after the rest of his dick is in then you'll see how good it will feel.

Bruce didn't know why or how but he trusted his brother and relaxed his muscles like his brother commanded, this was what he needed. David finally got the rest of it in and notices that Bruce was crying. David withdrew from Lenny reliving him the pain and went over to Bruce. He lifted his head and wiped his tears away.

David: Didn't I tell you that it would be worth it?

Bruce: Why do I trust you?

David: it's because you love me to death.

David kissed Bruce passionately, Lenny saw this and pulled out of Chad, while those two were making-out Lenny moved up to Chad who has turned beat red from the comments they thrower at him during everything. Lenny saw how he was feeling and felt jealous of him and his brothers.

Lenny: Chad, you ever get the feeling that something is happening and you know nothing about it?

Chad: What exactly are you talking about?

Chad was struggling with his words because of his thoughts of Numbuh 5 and his super charged dick.

Lenny: What I'm saying is that I feel like my brothers have feelings for each other and I'm the third wheel in this relationship.

Chad: I wouldn't know how you'd feel Lenny but I need to get out of here and get Numbuh 5 and Cree out of this place.

Lenny: I wish I could help you but I'm under Fathers' control and if I defy him, rather harsh consequences are in store for me.

Chad knew that Lenny was the main one out of the five to get into trouble, even when he tried to pose as a good guy trying to get on the good side of the K.N.D and the T. N. D. Meanwhile downstairs with Father and the girls. Numbuh 5 got through with her torturing and now it was her sister's turn, as if having Father pounding her was enough. Now, Ashley and Oogie were helping him with it. Ashley had the same dildo that she used on Numbuh 5 and was plunging it in her mouth non-stop. Oogie was connected to Cree with another dildo and Father was plunging into her. They were screaming and moaning out of ecstasy of pleasure. Numbuh 5 was sitting against the wall with her arms till bound to the wall; she was surveying the area to at least find a way out of this hell hole. Father saw that he was looking all over the place either trying to figure out how this could be possibly happening to her or she was trying to find a way out of here. Father pulled out of Oogie, she looked back to Father upset. He gave her a stern look and walked away over to Numbuh 5.

Father: You seem a bit frazzled my dear.

Abby: You would be too if you were in my place.

Father: On the contrary darling, I would have no problem being in your place, I would love to be in you place right now.

Abby: Why is it that you want me? If you wanted me then why are Chad and my sister here alongside with me going through the same torture that I'm going through?

Father: Because, I want to make him suffer.

'Him? What the hell is he talking about?' Numbuh 5 thought as Father pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little box and by the sound that it made when he shook it sounded like there were a bunch of tiny pieces of solids in there.

Father: I made this myself, I use it on the girls all the time but for some reason it doesn't work on males as I thought it would.

He opened it and dumped red and white pills into the palm of his hand, there had to be at least more than fifty there. Father looked up from his hand and stared at Numbuh 5, knowing how she's just like her sister she would refuse him and protest. He towered over her and cupped her cheek with his other hand, she looked at him with disgust and he stared at her with lust.

Father: Open.

Abby: No.

Father: Do it now or your sister will become your brother.

Abby: I don't have an older brother.

Father: You will if you don't open your mouth.

Cree: Don't do it Abby!

They both turned to see that Cree was now free to speak only because she bit Ashley in her vaginal area, and she was currently on the floor holding her sweet spot which was bleeding a little. Father looked back at Numbuh 5 and this time he was staring at her with malevolence rather than lust.

Father: Your sister hurt my little girl, both of you will pay for that.

Abby: She deserved it; she does take after her father, doesn't she?

She was smug, and he liked that. Father smirked and pulled another item out of his pocket; a knife. Numbuh 5 cringed at the sight.

Father: Open your mouth now or this blade will go across your sisters' throat and your own.

Numbuh 5 hesitated for a moment but complied and opened wide; Father grinned deviously and drowned her with the pills. Ashley somehow got over her injury and had given Father a glass of water. He took the water from her hand and dumped it into her mouth, and almost everywhere else on her body. She gulped down the water and the pills and to Father's satisfaction he felt even more aroused by her watery appearance. Now he reached for something else in the small box, now it was a syringe filled with a mysterious bright pink liquid.

Father: Now this is my favorite, this is a special substance that doubles the growth of young woman's breasts.

He squirted some out into them of his hand and licked it clean, it did nothing for him.

Father: See how it has no effects on me, that's because just like the pills this is made from the same ingredient but it's more aggressive in its liquid form rather than solids.

Father took the syringe and gently placed it to her soft breast, but he didn't want to cause her any pain that might keep her from any activities that he might have in store for her later, oh no that will simply not do for him.

Father: In order for me to inject you with this, your nipple must be hardened, But how can I make you aroused to get that?

Abby: Face it, you can't figure out what turns me on or off. So you can't do anything about it.

Father looked at her with knitted brows as he rubbed his chin in thought, he then thought to when she yelled out Chads' former operative name back at the K.N.D and the T.N.D.

Father: Girls!

He commanded them and they walked over to him without hesitation.

Father: Go to your brothers' room and get the young man they're so fond of and bring him down here to me at once.

Both: Yes Father dearest.

They said in unison and walked off, Father decided not to wait for them and he ran the needle into both her boobs. She screamed on impact as the needle was jabbed into her. After that she immediately started to feel strange, her head was clouded, her vision was blurry, and she could feel something building inside of her and it wanted to be released. Father knew tht it was the pills and their effects were starting, that's why he gave some to Cree beforehand when she got there. Father felt satisfied now, he walked away from the two going to his quarters preparing himself for the main event.

Cree: Abby...

Numbuh 5 lazily looked over towards her sister and nodded.

Cree: Whatever you do, do not lose focus, just keep listening to the sound of my voice you hear me?

Again she nodded.

Cree: Please, don't think badly f me because I did this. I only did this to keep you safe.

Abby: Numbuh 5...could n-never think badly...of you sis...

Chad was still strapped to the bed upstairs but nothing was being done to him, same goes for Lenny. Bruce and David were going at it at the edge of the bed getting rougher each and every second that went by. Lenny was playing a video game while lying on Chads' chest. Chad was already irritated as it was, but, now he was even more irritated because his dick was still in Bruce and it wouldn't go down.

Chad: If you guys aren't going to torture me any more than can you at least let me go?

Lenny: They can't hear you and I could care less whether you were here or not.

Chad: Then if you could care less than why don't you let me go?

Lenny: Didn't I just say that I would be punished for doing that?

Chad: Be that as it may, you need to stand up to him.

Lenny: Who? My brothers or Father?

Chad: Either one will do!

Lenny thought for a moment and sat up. He looked at Chads' face to see that it was extremely red still; Lenny looked back at his brothers and looked at himself in the mirror across the room. He could see himself; scrawny and weak with nothing to offer to anybody, not his brothers, his sisters, not even Father. Lenny could feel like he was nothing to nobody.

Lenny: Now that you mention it, I am tired of taking all their bullshit.

Lenny leaned on Chad and UN did the ties on wrists freeing him, he sat up and rubbed his sore wrists seeing the nasty marks that they left. He looked at Lenny to see that he was smiling with meekness on his face. Chad smiled softly and patted his head gaining his attention.

Chad: Remember this, the choice you make is your own and no matter what don't let anybody tell you that it was the wrong choice because of what consequence you might get.

Lenny blushed heavily and moved from Chad. Chad directed his attention from Lenny top Bruce and David.

Chad: Will you two get the hell off of my legs!

They both stopped and turned back to their surprise to see that Chad had been released! David jumped up and tried to pin Chad down again but this time Chad was too strong for him.

Chad: That's it! I'm tired of everybody trying to use me and I want to get the girl I love and her sister out of this goddamn hell hole! And you two ain't gonna stop me! GOT THAT?

They were scared for teenagers who just tortured him a few minutes ago. They moved out his way and he UN tied his ankles the second he got and jumped off the bed and put his pants on. The three boys sat on the bed upset holding each other not wanting Chad to leave. Chad sighed heavily and looked down at his erection, it would be so wrong for him to do this but he didn't want them to be upset with him only because he knew that when they did revenge they got back at others till they were dead, literally.

Chad: Look, I know tht you guys like me and whatever, so if you guys want to you can do whatever you want to make this erection go down.

The boys looked up at him with bright wide eyes and smiles going from one ear to the other. He sounded embarrassed to be saying this to boys that are six, seven, or eight years younger than him. But, what else did he have to lose, because there's no way that Numbuh 5 and Cree are going to find out about this. They all gathered around him on their knees waiting for him to pull out his erection, when he pulled it out he was surprised to see that it was still big and growing even bigger each second. Bruce and David were about to take hold of it when…..

Chad: Hold it right there you two, I won't Lenny to get the first taste since he's been such a good boy this whole time.

Bruce: Why?

David: Lenny can't even jerk himself off right without either of our help.

Chad: I don't give a damn, you two can do something else down there I don't care what but Lenny can suck me off first.

Lenny was shy about this, it's not that he didn't appreciate Chad trying to help him out or anything but he was just shy about this whole thing. Without warning Chad pulled Lenny's arm towards him and looked up to him, he nodded in approval. Lenny grabbed hold of his dick and stroked it gently also tugging on it. He licked the head of his cock earning himself a small moan from the owner of the marvelous cock the he held in his hands. Being the one to get caught up in the moment Bruce went over to Chad and went in between his legs and started sucking off on Lenny's cock which only made him suck even harder on Chad. Only then did David start to feel left out, he got behind Lenny and shoved his half erected dick into Lennys' ass. He pounded him hard and they all released into each other after five minutes. Chad didn't know why he released into Lenny's mouth but it made him happy. The boys sat on the bed as they watched Chad put his clothes back on and was about ready to leave when…

Ashley: Hold it there you!

Chad: Damnit all!

Ashley: Where the hell do you think you're going?

Chad: Im getting the hell out of here and Im taking Abby and Cree with me!

Ashley: What makes you think that we'll let you do that?

Chad: Boys, I know that you can go both ways but if you don't mind doing me a favor and keeping the girls here while I escape?

Boys: Sure thing sweetheart.

'_Sigh,_ they love me so,' thought Chad as he walked past the girls. Ashley wasn't about to be punished by Father just because her brothers were in love with this guy they were ordered to torture. Ashley reached for him but then was pulled away from him by another hand, she looked back to see that it was David. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes.

**Maybe thinking that this was a good idea to try and run after him was more wrong than she thought, hmm, maybe she can play cards with them to think otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

The boys sat on the bed as they watched Chad put his clothes back on and was about ready to leave when...…

Ashley: Hold it there you!

Chad: Damnit all!

Ashley: Where the hell do you think you're going?

Chad: I'm getting the hell out of here and I'm taking Abby and Cree with me!

Ashley: What makes you think that we'll let you do that?

Chad: Boys, I know that you can go both ways but if you don't mind doing me a favor and keeping the girls here while I escape?

Boys: Sure thing sweetheart.

'_Sigh_, they love me so,' thought Chad as he walked past the girls. Ashley wasn't about to be punished by Father just because her brothers were in love with this guy they were ordered to torture. Ashley reached for him but then was pulled away from him by another hand, she looked back to see that it was David. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes. Ashley struggled against her brother only to be thrown on the bed next to Oogie. The boys surrounded every corner of the bed each with a little device their grubby sex driven hands smiling pervertedly at their sister's.

_Meanwhile..._

Numbuh 5 was delusional, she could barely speak articulately and her vision was so blurry that she could barely make out her surroundings. Her head swam with thoughts of little importance as she was watched by her older sister Cree. Cree could see that the pills were starting to take effect on Numbuh 5 faster than she had thought. Father had over dosed her with the pills and syringe herself but she as used to it and she knew how to suppress it long enough to do other things, such as in getting the hell out of there!

Cree: Abby, can you hear me?

Abby: Huh?

Cree: Focus Abby, we need to get out of here and I need your help to do it.

Voice: Why not just ask me?

Cree shot her head up to the person who spoke. Numbuh 5 did the same but did it lazily with a goofy look on her face. It was Chad. Cree saw that he somehow had found a way to escape the boys torturing and get to them in time.

Cree: Chad! How did you get away?

Chad: Never mind that I'm getting you guys out of here.

Chad didn't want to tell Cree what he had to endure to get to the first floor of the mansion; if he did she would probably wring his little neck and keep her little sister in a bubble. Chad never looked in Numbuh 5's direction fearing that his erection might react again. He UN did Cree's' shackles and helped her put her clothes on. Cree looked at him and knew that he avoiding her sister purposely.

Cree: Go help her, now.

Chad: I can't.

Cree: Why? Because you're in love with her and you want to be the first one to take her and use her as a sex toy?

Chad Looked at Cree shockingly, everything she had said was true about him, except for the toy part. To Chad, Numbuh 5 was like the Hope diamond and he was just another tourist to marvel at her beauty like everybody else in the world and there were others that wanted her just as badly as he did. Plus the fact, he had to face her sooner or later. He slowly turned around to face her and his chest was pounding heavily. She was alluring for a young teenager and being used for sex by her commanding officer, and her commanding officers' evil uncle and technically him. But unlike them he wanted to love her not just use her. He walked over to her and they both watched each other.

Cree: Take a picture after we get the hell out of here.

This snapped him back to reality. He reached for her and when she felt the smallest hair on her arm she-

Abby: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

She had an orgasm that splattered on the floor and his growing erection. He cautioned himself and moved away quickly before she could do that again.

Cree: Man up and get her out those chains so we can get out of here, I'll explain it to you later.

He did as she said and touched her again grabbing her arms.

Abby: !

She let out another three that hit his chest. Surprising how it elevated that high. He toughed through it and took the chains from around her wrists and got them off.

Chad: How are we getting her out of here? Can she even walk?

Cree: She's unstable right now so you're gonna have to carry her.

Chad: Why do I have to carry her? You're her older sister-

Cree: Who has also been drugged with the same stuff she was drugged with and can barely keep herself up too.

She said this angrily in a matter of fact tone, stumbling, trying to stand proving her point to him. He sighed trying to control his hormones. He turned so his back would face her and cupped his hands behind him.

Chad: Hop on.

Numbuh 5 hesitated and slowly pulled her arms up to his shoulders. Cree saw this and got very irritated, he was prolonging this escape. Here's how this would go if she didn't do anything to help them; as Chad would wait for Numbuh 5 to climb on his back Father would come in and see that somehow Cree was clothed and that Chad had found some way to get away from the boys and get Numbuh 5 to try and hop on his back. After he re-captures them all he will either use them all for sex and kill them or use them and use them as machines to make money off of them. Cree walked over to them and pulled Numbuh 5s' arms also pulling her on to Chad's back.

Abby: !

She did it again, and on to his clean blue button up shirt. He felt the warm liquid wet the back of his pants and trail down his legs and curl around his erection. This only made it grow bigger than it needed to be. Cree saw this and the redness that stretched across Chads' face only meaning that he loved this feeling of her orgasms and he was trying so hard to suppress it but he can't.

Chad: What the hell Cree! Do you know how tight a spot you put me in?

Cree: It's not as tight as your pants. But other than that we have to get going before Father comes back.

They walked down several halls and Chad thought that it was starting to be hopeless to find their way out of this maze like mansion.

Chad: Cree, I think we're lost.

Cree: Unlike you I've spent a lot of time in this place and I know where we're going.

She sounded angry and worried. This was the first time that Chad heard her like that, her seriousness blocked every other emotion in her; all she could think about was getting her sister out of there. They walked down several more halls and a couple of stair cases; they found themselves standing in front of a door that led to the basement.

Chad: This is the basement, right?

Cree: Right. This is the only place that I've only explored once trying to make my first escape from here when I realized what Father really wanted from me.

_Meanwhile..._

Father came walking back from his studies with his pipe in his mouth. He was feeling good about himself now that his nephew did as he was told and his children helped him with his guests. 'This may be the best time I ever had in my life. For some strange reason, Numbuh 5 is the only child that I hadn't used yet. By now she'd be looking for an exit. It's something about her that excites me and it's arousing.' The perverted old freak thought to himself as he walked while rubbing his erection that seemed to be growing each second. He reached the room where he left Numbuh 5 and her sister. But, when he got there he found no one there and his arousal limped.

Father: How the hell did this happen?

Furious as he was, he ran to his sons' room where they had taken Chad. When he got there he didn't hesitate to bust the door down and was yet again furious at the sight he saw. He saw both of his darling daughters' being plunged by their own brothers'. David was on top of Ashley ramming her into submission and Oogie was having both ends plunged by Bruce and Lenny.

Father: What do you boys think you're doing?

They all turned to their father at the door and stopped their actions. David never looked up to his father, it's not that he was ashamed to face him it's just that he was trying to figure out how to fuck his sister mindless. Father saw that David was the only one that wasn't looking at him and was angered by this so he approached him.

Father: David.

Oddly enough to everybody, except for David, he sounded calm and relaxed. But to David, being the oldest and knowing better, nothing was ever right when he would sound like this.

David: Yes, Father?

Father: What do you think you are doing to your sister?

David: What I normally do to my brothers, Father.

He answered his question. But it wasn't enough of an answer to satisfy him. Father averted his eyes to his second oldest and darling daughter, Ashley.

Father: Ashley?

Ashley: Yes Father dearest?

Father: Haven't I told you and Oogie about being with a man other than myself?

Ashley: Yes Father. And I apologize for my actions with my brother. I shall accept any punishment you give me including Oogie's, Bruce's', Lenny's and even David's'.

David: No you won't.

He was appalled, along with his brothers and sisters. Father then convinced himself that he just thought of a possible case scenario in his mind as what his son would say to him for being disobedient.

Father: I still must be aroused from prepping myself earlier to think that you said that.

David: I did you old bloke or are you deaf of hearing as well as your judgment?

He went too far. This caused Father to lash out on his oldest son throwing him to the mirror next to the bed. The glass shattered and he fell to the floor with glass penetrating his flesh and blood streaming down to the floor. Ashley couldn't believe her eyes and rushed to her brothers' side. She knelt down to him and pulled his body away from the glass. His body was still heated with passion from his prior engagement with Ashley but the pain from his father was stinging with a blazing furry.

Ashley: Brother, are you alright?

Her frantic voice disturbed him and made him feel even worse than he already had. He averted his gaze from her feeling ashamed to even make eye contact with Father. His body was already up in fire and increasing.

Father: Ashley, is your brothers' seed inside of you?

His words were venom and filled the room with its' thick fog of poison. Bruce, Lenny and Oogie looked at their siblings on the floor also wondering the same question as Father did. Was she going to be pregnant with their brothers' child? She took too long to answer him. Father reached for her long blonde hair and grabbed hold; he hoisted her to her feet and threw her to the wall.

Father: This is not going as I planned at all. Everything is falling into shambles!

He raced out the room leaving two physically scared children and the other three confused and frightened on the bed.

_With Chad, Cree and Numbuh 5..._

When they opened the door to the basement, Cree found that all her hard work had went down the tubes. The room had been remodeled. The floor had been taken out and if you looked down you'd see a bottomless pit of the vibrant pint liquid Father used on Cree and Numbuh 5.

Cree: No, the room didn't look like this last time.

Abby: Cree...

Cree looked back to her little sister to see that her facial expression made it seem like she was in a pleasurable pain.

Cree: What is it?

Abby: My chest...it hurts...

Cree closed the door to the basement and Chad sat Numbuh 5 on the floor propping her up against the wall.

Cree: What's wrong with her Chad?

Chad: Her boobs...

Cree: Stop staring at her chest and tell me what's wrong with her damn you!

Chad: I'm serious it's her boobs!

Cree had almost forgotten that Father injected her with same pink liquid that was in the basement. Chad moved to let Cree see the proof for herself. It was true. Her boobs had doubled in size and they were bigger than hers.

Chad: Whoa!

Cree: Chad!

Chad: Sorry. We should get going.

Cree: There's a problem. There's only a small platform in the middle of the room.

Chad: That's a problem?

Cree: Remember, there is no floor in that entire room and that pit is nearly bottomless. Plus the fact that that small platform is barely big enough for one person.

Chad knew that at first joining the adults would be a bad thing, but then he thought he would get more things like money, girls and other material things that he could care less about. But, the one thing he was truly upset about was that he wouldn't be any closer to Numbuh 5. Years ago when he turned thirteen, his parents, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, sent those party invitations got his crush decommissioned and frozen in cryogenic ice. But, he got to hold on to her more than once during both those times.

Cree: You're gonna have to carry her over.

Chad: You're still weak?

Cree: Well duh you idiot.

Cree opened the door again and saw the long metal rod begin at the middle of the door that led to the small square platform. She knelt down and coiled her arms and legs around the cold metal. She let herself hang on it like a sloth. Chad was standing up with Numbuh 5 slumped in his arms. Her legs were dripping with her sticky juices and that was driving him nuts. He did as Cree did but with Numbuh 5 laying on his stomach. He saw that Cree was a quarter way to being halfway to the platform. He shimmied right behind her.

Cree: How you holding up Chad?

Chad: Uh...I-I'm fine!

'He's losing control of his hormones again.' Cree thought as she looked back at Chad to see her little sisters' butt wedged between the metal pole and Chads' erection! She saw her face to see that she was pleased by it and heard her moaning loudly.

Cree: Chad, what possessed you to put my sister on the head of your dick?

Chad: I didn't, she moved herself up there and besides the fact that it's making me totally freaked out it's actually keeping her in place so she won't fall!

Cree: Can't argue with that, but if you enter her it'll be you and me got that?

Chad: I got it Cree.

They shimmied down the long pole trying to get to the other side unaware that Father was racing down every hall checking in every room on that floor looking for them.

Father: !

His roar echoed through the halls and shook the whole house. Cree and Chad heard this, obviously, and they hurried their pace on trying to make it to the other side. Cree looked ahead of her to see how far she was from the small platform but saw ledges attached to the wall.

Cree: Looks like I found our lucky break!

Chad: Why, what?

Cree: I see a ledge on the other side of the room that's big enough for all of us.

'Good, like that's gonna help us in any way. I still have to carry your sister and she's making me harder than ever.' Chad thought to himself as he saw that Cree was taking a little rest on the center platform.

Chad: If you're tired I can carry you and your sister.

Cree: No, I got it. I just need to catch my breath that's all.

Chad: Cree, you're in no condition to be pushing yourself this hard.

Cree: I don't want to hear it Chad. I'm getting her out of here even if it kills me in the process.

Her determination astounded him. The basement door blew off its hinges and flew into the pink water down below. They saw Father raging with flames and anger as he stared at Chad holding Numbuh 5 in his arms.

Father: What do you think you're doing with her?

Cree: We're getting her out of this place whether you like it or not! I'm not letting you do to my sister what you did to me.

Father: We'll see about that.

Since this is his house, Father knows everything about it and installed a multitude of trap doors, secret passage ways, switches and buttons. He opened a secret panel on the inside of the wall and pressed a series of buttons activating the poles in the middle of the room to retract.

Chad: We need to think of something and fast or else were heading in the pink stuff down there!

Cree: Run for it!

'Run? Does she not see that I'm still hanging on this thing and I have her sister?' Chad thought as he shot up from the pole firmly holding Numbuh 5 in his arms, 'This is getting old!' Chad was tired of doing this, though he may be in love with the young girl he was stressed out for doing all the work that her sister should be doing even if she's drugged with an unknown substance. But, as much as he wanted to yell at Cree he couldn't because he told himself that he'd get Numbuh 5 out of here no matter what.

Father: You UN grateful little brats! How dare you defy me and I'm the one who made what you are today!

Father threw fire balls at them not even caring if he hit Numbuh 5, he just hated being defied. He missed them every time which only made him even more irritated and enraged. He roared at the top of his lungs shaking the mansion once more making every inhabitant in the mansion hold on to anything that was sturdy and securely nailed to the ground. Chad held on to Numbuh 5 for dear life while quickly running on the thin pole. Oddly enough, it work at getting him across, but a fire ball was being hurled right at him from behind! Though Numbuh 5 was delirious at the moment she still felt the heat that was coming at her and increasing. The motion of how Chad was running was driving her crazy and the heat was only adding to her insanity. Her eyes widened and she squeezed Chad tighter making him slow down causing the heat to increase faster. Numbuh 5 couldn't take it and screamed at maximum power cracking and shattering all the glass objects in the mansion. And at that moment the wall from the far left cracked and crumbled and a blue freezing ray shot in and hit the fireball knocking it down into the liquid below. Chad looked at who possibly did that and saw Numbuh 2 in the ship that could transform itself into a cloud.

Hoagie: Anybody miss me!

He shouted happily as he shot the freeze ray at Father. Father fell back into the hall and somehow another door closed slamming shut, the first door was still floating in the pink liquid. Numbuh 2 saw Numbuh 5 clinging to Chad, naked! He was angry but he just wanted to get out of there before Father woke up. He lowered the cloud like ship to Chad and Numbuh 5. Chad handed Numbuh 2 Numbuh 5 forgetting to mention-

Abby: !

Numbuh 2 felt a wave of heat run through him and straight into two parts of his body. He was stunned momentarily till Chad snapped him back to reality and getting him to focus. After getting those two in the cloud like vehicle they went down to Cree who was on the ledge. Chad pulled her in and gave her a blanket as she sat next to her little sister.

Cree: You ok Abby?

She said as she rubbed her sisters' arm tenderly. Numbuh5 nodded and buried her head in her sisters' shoulder. She sobbed immensely as Numbuh 2 flew the hell out of that place. Several hours later it had gotten dark and Numbuh 2 didn't have to hide behind things to avoid the numbing pain from the sun. They got to Moon Base where Numbuh 4 was sitting by himself waiting for the results of Numbuh 3's test.

Hoagie: NUMBUH 4!

He turned to the hall doors to see Numbuh 2 along with Chad and Cree, and Numbuh 5.

Wally: What happened to her?

Cree: Long story, we need to get her checked out now!

Wally: Ahh, please tell me that she wasn't...?

They didn't answer but just hung their head in shame.

Cree: She wasn't by him or any man at all.

He let out a sigh of relief and tensed back up in his chair. Numbuh 2 never knew the reason why Numbuh 4 was in the infirmary of the T.N.D Moon Base in the first place.

Hoagie: Why are you here anyway Numbuh 4?

He didn't want to answer him or remember the sight of what Numbuh 1 did. He cried into his hands and failed to save his darling love. Just at that moment, Numbuh 626.8 came out of the infirmary taking off his gloves. He spotted the group outside the E.R. He didn't know how to say this to them but he had to.

Kenny: Numbuh 4?

When he said his name, everybody shot their head over to Numbuh 626.8. He walked over them and rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the right words to say.

Wally: Tell me Kenny, is she alright?

Kenny:...Yeah, she'll be just fine.

Everyone, but Numbuh 5, sighed with relief and Numbuh 4 could actually relax.

Wally: Do you think we can see her?

Kenny: She's getting dressed right now but yeah, you can.

Hoagie: Numbuh 626.8, do you think you can help Numbuh 5?

He went over to Chad who was carrying her bridal style in his arms; he also put his light blue button up shirt over her body. Numbuh 626.8 peeled back the somewhat sticky fabric to see the massive breasts and dripping core. This made him a little aroused but he fought back

Kenny: Well, I see that Father is up to his tricks again.

Numbuh 2 looked at him confusingly and stepped forward.

Hoagie: Kenny what the hell are you talking about "again"?

Kenny: Look, I'll explain it but we have to get her into the E.R. for surgery.

Cree: Surgery? Why?

Kenny: _Sigh,_ like I said I'll explain but we need to treat her now. Follow me sir.

Numbuh 626.8 said motioning to Chad. Chad followed him to the room that he just exited out of. Numbuh 3 saw Numbuh 626.8, Numbuh 5 and Chad walk in when she was about to leave the room.

Kuki: Kenny what's wrong with Numbuh 5?

She was becoming impatient.

Kenny: Not right now Numbuh 3 I have to get her to surgery now, Chad sit her down on the bed right there.

Kenny was firm but still nice about what he commanded them to do. Numbuh 3 ran out the room. She played with her fingers tying to recall her past emotions on Numbuh 4 and what he had said to her and if it was true about what he felt.

Wally: Numbuh 3!

She looked down the hall to he left seeing Numbuh 4 running towards her with tears and open arms. He towered over her as he hugged her with his strength. She could hear him crying in her ear as his arms coiled tightly around her.

Kuki: Numbuh 4...you waited for me?

He pulled away with a sad smile on his face; he put his hand to her cheek and wiped his thumb under her left eye.

Wally: Of course I waited for you, Kuki; I love you with all my heart.

She felt that feeling again, the same feeling that she felt when he first said that. She looked down at her feet shutting her eyes. Numbuh 4 lifted her head up so she could look at him. She opened her eyes slightly and with her tears blurring her vision.

Kuki: So you do love me? Im happy that you do because I love you too!

She didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck and attack his lips with her own. Hoagie was watching the whole thing at the end of the hall with Cree. Those two had something that was real, something that he wished he had with Numbuh 5.

Cree: They look happy together.

Hoagie: They sure do.

Chad came out of the ER room to stand in front of Numbuh 3 and 4 kissing the night away. He had a wired look on his face and scooted away from them over to Cree and Numbuh 2. Chad looked at Numbuh 2 with a soft look on his face.

Chad: Can I have my shirt back? Walking around here shirtless might give some female operatives the wrong idea.

Hoagie: I gave it to Numbuh 433 who took it to the laundry room on level S. It should be done by now, follow me.

He was talking in a flat tone and sounded like he wanted to be alone. Cree stayed where she was just in case something happened with her sister. They walked from level I to level S, which was a mistake. Everybody followed them. Girls from different sectors fawned over him while they walked and the males either wanted kill him for no reason or fawned over him like the girls did too. When they got to the laundry room they saw Numbuh 433 with his shirt that he just pulled out of the dryer.

Hoagie: Yo Charlie!

He looked over at them seeing that Numbuh 2 and Chad had walked in.

Chad: Charlie? Hey I haven't seen you since I was in the T.N.D. How have you been?

Chad knew Charlie when he used to be supreme commander of the K.N.D and T.N.D. But the one thing he hadn't known was that Charlie had a huge crush on him since he first met him. Charlie walked over to them and greeted them like he does everybody else on moon base.

Charlie: Hey you guys, how's it going?

Chad: Charlie, why are you here in the laundry room? You use to be head of the Security force in Sector S, F and W, why are you here in Sector L?

Numbuh 433 looked down at the shirt and thought of why he got moved to this sector instead of staying in the one he loved the most. Numbuh 433 was strong but also fragile when he was in Sector S, that would be a problem but the real problem was that he had the body features of a girl. This made him a target for a lot of molesting that happened in Sector S.

Chad: Charlie, do you think that you can do me a favor?

Numbuh 433 looked at him with a small smile and nodded silently. Chad told Numbuh 2 that he'd be right back but Numbuh 2 had already left to go check on Numbuh 5. Chad and Charlie were together alone with nothing but the sound of the whirring washing and the rumbling of the drying machines.

Chad: I need you to walk back down to Sector S with me.

His head shot up at him with fear. He was trembling. The shirt in his hands almost ripped.

Charlie: I-I can't go back down there Chad; there's a reason why I'm here in Sector L now. And, it's because of what happened to me when I was in Sector S.

_It was 2009 when Chad had been announced Supreme Commander and assigned some of his best friends to their most desired positions. Numbuh 433 was his best friend since birth. Numbuh 433 was a thin lanky kid with pale skin and freckles on his nose. His short shaggy blonde hair and green eyes gave him the feel of a small surfer boy from California. But that was the least of his worries. Almost every feature on his body made him look like a girl. About five years later when they were eighteen, Chad committed crimes against the T.N.D; they were plans almost similar to the K.N.D moon base on the other side of the moons polar caps. After escaping another decommissioning he was never to be seen again unless you fought against him. Charlie was upset but he learned to cope with it. But that's when the terrible things started to happen to him. Guys younger and older than him or even about his age would come to him thinking that he was another girl in the security force (girls were required to wear skirts, dresses, short or skorts). His black shorts were tight fitting and his navy blue shirt was extremely loose due to his thin frame. His shaggy blonde hair and his newly required earrings-that he got pierced when he was thirteen leaving the K.N.D-made him look almost more feminine-like than he already did. But that didn't matter to them. They knew that he could never say no to anybody and that they could get him fired for associating with the adults that he was friends with-that were kid and teen friendly also. So they would sexually assault and harass him into keeping his little secret._

Chad looked at him with his face red a little and anger and sorrow growing in him.

Chad: I never knew that was happening to you, why did you let it go on for so long and you only have another year to be here and it's doing something...

Now that he thought about, Numbuh 433 was also good at doing laundry...and cooking, cleaning, handy work an- okay he had the abilities of a typical fifties house wife.

Chad:...Anyhow, you should have gotten somebody to stop them from doing that, WHY DIDN'T YOU!

Chad yelled at him making him step back in fear of that he might lash out on him in a sexual way, even though he would like it.

Charlie: You wouldn't understand Chad.

Chad: Understand what, Charlie? In case you haven't notice but I'm wanted by the K.N.D and the T.N.D for crimes against them.

'Even though they don't know that I was really helping them along the way right from the time I left' he thought as he ran his fingers through his lightly gelled blonde hair. Without thinking he opened his arms wide and held his head down towards the floor. When Numbuh 433 realized that he wasn't saying anything he looked up to see that his arms were open and that he was waiting for him to do something.

Charlie: Chad? What're you doing?

He looked up at him with even more anger and put his arms down.

Chad: You were supposed to walk into my arms so I could give you a hug. Duh!

Charlie: I don't think I can.

Chad stared at him for five minutes and tackled him to the ground. Charlie yelped at his sudden action and fought back against Chad. He punched him in the neck and kneed him in the stomach. This didn't stop Chad from tying to hold him down to get his point across. But it still hurt like hell. Numbuh 433 was finally pinned down after he head butted Chad. He looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

Charlie: Stop it Chad! Why are you doing this?

Chad: I'm trying to make you feel better you idiot!

Charlie: You don't understand! I just can't be around you anymore!

Chad: Tell me why I can't be around you!

Charlie: Because I'm in love with you Chad!

This stopped him dead in his tracks. Numbuh 433 pushed him off and sat up crying into Chads' shirt, maybe this was a bad thing to do.

Chad: I...never knew.

Charlie: Of course you'd never know about my feelings, you were always so busy with things here and sectors back on earth. Especially Sector V.

The only reason he was absorbed into that sector was for the fact that Numbuh 5 was there and he was having a developing crush on her. Chad felt the pain of his friend. They both knew that they would never get the one they loved and that their lives were only meant for living to watch, not to take part in.

Charlie: Ever since we were little I knew that I had feelings for you. Though I could've confused my feelings with admiration, I didn't care.

Chad: But, why didn't you tell me when you had the time?

Charlie: Remember how I said how the guys would use me to be "relieved"? They asked Numbuh 7231 in Sector R for my schedule; all of my missions, overtimes, training sessions, anything that they could find out to get me alone with them.

Chad could see that being down here in the laundry room was the best thing for him. That would mean that he would never have time off and would have to work constantly.

Chad: Look, I'm sorry Charlie but, I just wanted to make things better. Now I don't know if I can.

Charlie: I don't think there is either.

Chad: But, can I at least get a hug?

Charlie looked up at him to see him sitting with his arms open and his smiling face that he loved so much. He already had tear stained cheeks from crying but that didn't stop him from letting another bucket of tears pour down from his eyes. He couldn't move.

Chad: _Sigh_, nothing's changed. Even when we were kids and you cried you couldn't move.

He stood and walked over to Numbuh 433 and knelt down in front of him wrapping his arms around him. Numbuh 433 felt his heart beginning to pound so much that he thinks Chad felt it too.

Chad: I can feel your heart Charlie...

He jumped back from his grasp only to be pulled back into him.

Chad: I love the feeling of your heart against my chest, I always have.

Numbuh 433 nuzzled his head into his bare chest, maybe he changed a little since the last he saw him in the K.N.D and the T.N.D. He was more thoughtful, caring and just so close to him that he can't take this any longer! Once Chad pulled away to stare down at Numbuh 433 he smiled. But then he felt a thin pair of lips touch his. He opened his eyes to see Numbuh 433's eyes closed, and up close too. Numbuh 433 pulled away and looked up at Chad.

Charlie: I'm sorry for doing that, you probably don't like me kissing you huh?

Chad: Not really, but you're an exception.

He pecked him on the cheek and they stood together still in each other's arms.

Charlie: You can let go now Chad.

Chad released him and stepped back rubbing his head nervously. Numbuh 433 felt happy for once in his life. Having Chad back and encouraging him to try and go back to the place where people took advantage of him just to help an old friend out is something that he knew that he couldn't do without him.

Charlie: Putting your shirt on might be the best thing if we're going to Sector S, right?

Chad looked at him with shock.

Chad: You'd really go back there for me after what they did to you? Are you sure about this?

Charlie: It wouldn't bother me, as long as you go with me.

Chad: You'd really think that I'd let those horny monkeys around you now that I'm here? Fuck no, let's get going.

Chad took his shirt and put it on leaving it UN buttoned showing his whole chest. He and Numbuh 433 walked out of the laundry room. Two of the guards that stood in front of the laundry room door saw Chad and Numbuh 433 walking out.

Numbuh 88: Hey? What the hell do you two think you're doing?

Numbuh 84: Charlie, you know that you're supposed to be in there for a reason!

Charlie: I know but Chad here is going to go with me.

They looked to his left to see Chad standing there. They went crazy thinking that he was here to destroy the moon base. They took out their modified ray guns and pointed their lasers towards him. Snakingly.

Numbuh 88: W-what the hell are you doing here?

Chad: Relax; I'm not here to do anything to destroy the organization ok?

Numbuh 84: Then why are you here anyway?

Chad: A friend of mine is in trouble right now and I came here to help her.

They lowered their weapons and felt at ease.

Numbuh 84: Charlie, will you be okay going back to that sector? I mean, besides having Chad with you, do you want us to come with you just in case something goes wrong?

Numbuh 433 looked down and huffed out a blow of air from his chest. He looked back up at the two with a devious and menacing look on his face. Chad knew that something in him had been found after being dormant for so long. He smirked.

Charlie: I'm fine; I think that I have some unfinished business with some people up on that level anyways.

They started walking away from the two guards while leaving smiles on their faces.

_Meanwhile…_

Cree was pacing back and forth in front the E.R. room where her little sister was being operated on. Numbuh 2 was there with her but he was calm and sitting on a small blue bench with a red cup in his hand that was half filled with vodka. Numbuh 3 and 4 were somewhere still on that level but doing something that Numbuh 1 had did to her hours ago. Numbuh 2 finally fed up with Cree's excessive pacing jumped up and grabbed her arm throwing her into his seat. Cree hit her head and rudded it in pain, she looked at Numbuh 2 angry as fuck. He was leaning against on the wall opposite to where she was sitting and had his arms crossed still holding the red cup but facing the door that led to the waiting room.

Cree: What the hell is wrong with you! You could've really hurt me!

Hoagie: Not as hurt as Numbuh 5.

Cree: What're you talking about?

Hoagie: She has-correction-had a life. She was happy when he didn't know that she had feelings for her…that I had feelings for her…

Numbuh 2 felt as though that this was his fault somewhat, even though it was technically Father's.

Cree: I already know what you did to her.

Hoagie: Then tell me Cree, what did I do to her?

She wasn't surprised that he was calm enough to say that. She knew that he knew what he did, but she didn't know that he regretted it.

Cree: That stupid party is what started this whole mess! You just had to invite her and she got drunk in you care!

Hoagie: I didn't know that she was drunk, it never occurred to me that she was to being with.

Cree: Don't any of you teenagers know that alcohol can make you do stupid things?

Hoagie: Of course we know that. Did you know that when you were our age?

He got her there. Cree had to admit that she did almost the same thing they did but worse. When she got drunk she somehow always found herself in some basement, in some guys' house tied to a water bed on the cold concrete floor. She knew the dangers of the forbidden drink and controlled herself from then on out.

Cree: I learned from my mistakes and followed with the actions that led to near consequences in my future. I'm neither ashamed nor proud of what I did. I constantly fight with Abby to secretly show my love for her and to let her know that there are some things that she can and can't do in this world, especially with these people.

Hoagie: Agreed. But, one things or sure, we both have the same intensions.

She looked up at him seeing his hazel eyes from under those yellow goggles. She saw the fiery passion that was burning in his eyes. A true warrior resided in him to save his one and only princess.

Hoagie: If you really cared about your sister then most of this could've been avoided. None of us would be spank-happy vampires, none of us would be fighting Father like this, and Numbuh 5 wouldn't be dealing with any of these kinds of emotions. And speaking as an older sibling looking out for their younger sibling; there are some battles that they have to fight their own way. Others? They will always come to us for help.

True words spoken from her own kind, her own younger kind. Kenny came out the E.R. room also taking his mask off. Before he even had a chance to breathe the fresh air in the hall he was hit with a plethora of questions.

Both: How is she?

Kenny: Calm down. She's going to be fine.

They both let out a sigh and eased their tension.

Kenny: But….

That's what knocked them back into their tense states.

Kenny:…She's going to have to go at least twenty-four hours without any sexual intercourse of any kind.

Cree and Numbuh 2 gave a false sigh. This meant that they would have to watch out for people like Father, Chad, Numbuh 1- Numbuh 2 if he gives Cree a reason to- from trying to do anything freaky with her.

Kenny: She needs a lot of rest and she can't hold back any more of her orgasms or else it can completely rupture her internal organs.

Cree: Anything else?

Kenny: There's one more thing. When you guys asked about how I said this was happening again and that she needed surgery for this was because this has been an ongoing thing for Father.

This shocked Numbuh 2. He looked at Cree to see her reaction only to be met with the same; shock. Cree didn't even know that this was going on. She thought that it was just a one-time thing for just her because Father had gotten a little horny at the time.

Cree: How frequently has this happened?

Kenny: We've been getting at least five to ten patients a day with the same things; arousal from the slightest touch, growing breasts, high body temps-

Hoagie: Wait a second, have all your patients been female up to this point?

Numbuh 626.8 nodded his head towards them and checked his watch.

Kenny: You guys can go see her if you want, she's up and normal like she always is.

Hoagie: How so Kenny?

Kenny lifted his right arm up in the air showing the bite mark that she given him. It was red and bleeding a little.

Kenny: Excuse me while I go get some ice, antibacterial and a gin on the rocks.

He walked down the hall with his head hanging down towards the floor while holding his right arm also making a right and heading out the swinging doors.

Hoagie: Go and talk to you sister Cree, I'll wait here for you to finish up and let the others know that she's okay.

He went back to the seat that he was previously sitting in and dank the whole content of the vodka filled cup in one gulp. Cree saw that he was on edge about things. But she knew how that felt too. She ran into the room to see her sister putting on a hospital gown on covering her back side.

Cree: How you feeling?

Numbuh 5 turned to see her sister standing behind her. She was happy to see her but felt anger at her for no reason.

Abby: I fine Cree; I just need to rest for a while, as soon as I get this stupid thing on right!

Numbuh 626.8 was right; he was back to her old self. Frustration had kicked in and she was about to tear things apart if it didn't go the way she wanted.

Abby: Where's Numbuh 2?

Cree: He's waiting outside drinking.

Abby: If I told him once, I told him a thousand times; never drink anywhere near a hospital or an infirmary!

Numbuh 5 was about to storm out when Cree stopped her.

Abby: Alright, something's wrong, what is it?

Cree was looking down at the floor while thinking about what Numbuh 2 had said to her.

Cree: If there's something that you ever need my help with than you know you can come to me, right?

Numbuh 5 looked at her sister as she felt her hand being released from her arm. Cree knew that he was right even though he was constantly trying to get into her pants like Numbuh 1, Father and Chad. But, all he wanted from her was to see some sort of happiness or a smile from her. Dismay and sorrow is the last thing that he would want from her.

Abby: I been knew that Cree.

Her head shot up at her little sister who was figiting with her gown.

Abby: I knew that I could go to you for anything but so far I haven't needed your help….

She felt like a wet towel that should be thrown away. Her head started to bob down.

Abby: Even though I didn't need your help, doesn't mean that I don't need it now. And now I'm asking for your help, because I love my big sister.

She shot her head back up once more and looked at her little sister with teary eyes and a runny nose. She tackled her sister with a hug and was crying hysterically into her shoulder. Numbuh 5 thought that she was suppose to be the adult in the situation, but she had no room to talk she still acted like a kid a times. She patted her sisters shoulder and shook he head.

Abby: I haven't seen you cry like this since Maurice dumped you.

Cree: I told you to never bring that up again! You know that he started the fight first! He's th-

Cree opened her eyes at her sister to see her grining foolishly.

Cree: Why did you bite Kenny?

Abby: He was maturbating at the end of my bed. Do you know how wrong that is?

'Im don't care just as long as he didn't touch you Im fine with it!' Cree thought as she stared at her with disbelife.

Abby: Can you do me a favor Cree?

Cree: Sure what is it?

Abby: Can you tell Numbuh 2 to come in here please? I eally need to talk to him.

Cree was a littl uneasy about letting him be in the same room with her, alone.

Abby: Let him in here, if he has himself in his right mind then he won't do anything stupid. Trust me.

Cree didn't want to tust him in the least bit and she couldn't and wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him, which wasn't that far due to his muscle weight. She let her sister go and walked towards the door. She looked back at her little diste once more, she saw that little girl with the over-sized red cap on her head giving her a thumbs up.

Cree: Ok, I trust you, but I still don't trust him even if you do.

She said that while leaving the room. Numbuh 5 sighed happily and then went back to her long lasting fight with the hospital gown.

Hoagie: And this round goes to the hospital gown for the third consecutive time in a row.

Abby: Ha ha, very funny you idiot, now help me out with this thing would ya?

Shrugging his shoulders he walks up to her as she turns her back to him. He ties the strings together trying not to be hypnotized by her alluring smooth chocolate skin. It was glossy and mesmerizing as he started tying the strings slowly now.

Abby: Sure, keep staring at my ass why don't ya?

Hoagie: Im sorry.

Abby: And how many times do I have to tell you not to drink near medical facilities?

She turned to face him forgetting about the fight with the strings and remembering his alchol consumption a couple of minutes ago.

Hoagie: I needed something to calm me down and I didn't have anything to work on so I drank, big whoop.

Abby: Numbuh 2, I know how you get when your drunk-

Hoagie: And I know how you get when your drunk Abby. Do you wanna keep going with this?

Not wanting to she kept silent folding her arms and huffing.

Abby: Do you think that this, between us, is ever gong to go back to the way it was before?

A question he's been thinking about since this whole thing started.

Hoagie: Honestly? Hell no. We can try, but I doubt that it'll ever be the same again.

Abby: I thought so.

Hoagie: Meaning that there's gonna be some touchy subjects and I don't think you can walk around the treehouse in a towel anymore.

They chuckled and then let the room grow into an awkward silence.

Hoagie: Why'd you bite Kenny on the arm?

Abby: You'd bite the guy to if you woke to find your doctor masturbating at the end of your hospital bed too.

Hoagie: I would if my doctor was male. Why don't you lay back down, Kenny said that your gonna need a lot of rest.

Abby: I don't want to! I need to get the hell out of here and kick some ass!

Not wanting to be rough with her-which didn't work-Numbuh 2 grabbed her arms and lifted her off her feet scaring her into glared at her with caring rage in his eyes that were still behind those thick yellow goggles.

Hoagie: Please Numbuh 5, Im not in my right mind and it's hard to stand here and not tell you that I love you and that I want to have sex with you. So just please do as I say...fo now...

She alreaady knew how he felt it's just that she never really felt the same way about him. He loosened his grip on her arms and guided her towards the bed. He sat her down and sat next to her, he took his goggles off and sat them on her lap. She looked at his goggles seeing the thick yellow shining lenses. Through these battered things Numbuh 2 saw everything that she hadn't and then some. She looked over at him seeing his profile. A moppy brown mess of hair fallng over his hazel eyes, he had the features of a guy that she wouldn't mind falling in love with...but besides his geeky mechanical quirks that annoyed the hell out her there was something small in him that she couldn't get over.

Hoagie: Please, Abby just for once just listen to what I have to tell you, ok?

He never looked at he when he asked this she didn't look at him.

Hoagie: That night at the party, when you got drunk, I really didn't know that you were drunk. I just thought that you were actually having fun and that you were crazy enough to take advice from Numbuh 4 on parties.

Abby: As if.

Hoagie: And I sincerely apologize for what Numbuh 1 told you. I wanted to be the one to tell you that when I was ready and not in this kind of situation.

Abby: But reguardless of that Numbuh 2, you should've told me anyway. Sure, I would've kiscked your ass for trying to have sex with me while Im half out of my mind and drunk but I would understand that you did that because I know that you love me.

Hoagie: Think that was a bad way of showing my affections?

Abby: Hell yeah it was. You might've gotten further with me if I was sober.

Hoagie: Thank you for telling me that.

They laughed and heard the door ceak open. They looked up to see Numbuh 3 and 4 stading there at the door.

Kuki: Are you alright Numbuh 5?

Wally: Yeah, we were worried about you.

Abby: Yeah, c'mon in. And there was no need to be worried I was in Kenny's good hands thoughout my surgery.

Hoagie: That is till you bit the poor guy in the arm.

Kuki: Numbuh 5! Why'd you do that to him? He helped you out!

Wally: I wouldn't be suprised if she knocked him out. Mate tends to get a little horny around his patients.

Abby: You were close Numbuh 4, I didn't punch him, I bit the hell out of his arm.

Hoagie: Which I think was totally wrong.

Wally: But neccessay, uh do you think that you could give us a good reason as to why you bit his arm?

Hoagie: As she told me before, he was masturbating at the end of her bed.

Wally: Did he bleed when you bit him?

Abby: A little.

Kukui: Now I take back what I said before, you should've kicked his ass.

They all stared at her fo her swearing. She was confused about this.

Kuki: What?

Abby: I've never head you curse before like that Kuki, it suits you.

Wally: Suits her? Eh, your right anyway, whether you curse or not you still say the cutest things. I love you.

Kuki: AWWWWW! Wally, I love you too!

She kissed him passionately and then pulled away remembering that Numbuh 2 and 5 were sitting right in front of them watching.

Kuki: Im sorry you guys I didn't want to do that in front of you two!

Numbuh 5 waved her hand in front of her face dismissing the subject.

Abby: Don't worry about it, we dicussed things way before this whole mess.

Hoagie: Yeah so, I still feel like an ass for it.

Abby: Yeah, but your an ass that cares.

Wally: Question?

They all looked at Numbuh 4 and stared questionably.

Wally: If Numbuh 1's gone completely evil, whoes gonna be the commander of our sector then?

'Even though it never occured to me but he's right...' Numbuh 5 thought to herself as she became a little more serious.

Abby: I don't know, but, I'll have to step in for now.

After saying that Numbuh 626.8 stepped in with his arm fied up in bandages and his gin on the rocks in his other hand.

Kenny: Feeling any better Numbuh 5?

Numbuh 5, before answering, glared at Numbuh 626.8 because of earlier occurrences'.

Abby: Fine now, how's your arm?

She said this mockingly towards him and sneered. He glared at her and held his arm up for all to see.

Kenny: As you can see I needed twenty stitches and more than a cup of antibacterial just to keep it from getting infected.

Abby: I won't apologize unless you apologize first.

Kenny: What're you talking about? I said sorry while you were gnawing at my arm for five minutes!

Hoagie: Just say you're sorry again then Kenny.

Numbuh 626.8 didn't like complying to girls needs whether he was right or wrong, but seeing that Numbuh 2 was in some sort of mood being around Numbuh 5 made him take his advice.

Kenny: Fine damnit, I'm sorry for masturbating in front of you Numbuh 5.

Abby: I don't believe you Kenny.

Hoagie: Ok, now you're just taunting him purposely!

Abby: I'm only joking, I accept your apology Kenny, just don't do it in front of me again or you won't have kids in the near future.

That made Numbuh 626.8 run out the room and into Chad.

Chad: What's the hurry General Hostile?

Without explanation, Numbuh 626.8 got up and ran down the hall leaving Chad sitting on the floor confused. At that moment he Numbuh 4 and 3 walked out the room where Numbuh 5 was staying and saw him on the floor with his legs spread wide open.

Wally: I don't know what you think your getn' from her because you'll have to go through me first buddy!

Chad: Calm down half pint, I came down here to ask Cree if her sister was doing alright but ahe left some place and just had a collision course with General practitioner Kenny.

Kuki: Numbuh 5 is up and doing ok now so you can go see her.

Chad: Wait, where's the taller one?

Wally: Numbuh 2 is in there helping Numbuh 5 put her clothes on.

Chad felt something in him rise with furry as he stood up walking and walked past Numbuh 3 and 4 into the room. He witnessed Numbuh 5 naked on top of Numbuh 2. But what really upset him was that she had an orgasim and her bodily fluid was dripping from her and on to Numbuh 2s' erection. He heard her moaning loudly and saw Numbuh 2's hands reaching for her ass.

Chad: Keep your hands at your sides pervert!

Numbuh 2 and 5 being starled by Chad's voice, Numbuh 2 lifted Numbuh 5 up having her facing him and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Abby: What the hell was that for Chad?

Chad: I thought that you were suppose to be changing into new clothes?

Hoagie: She was and she had an orgasim, and appearently with this orgasim Kenny forgot to mention that it comes with brutish strength and anger.

Abby: I said I was sorry damn you.

Hoagie: That doesn't make up for your long ass nails pirecing through my shoulders now does it?

Abby: Im not kissing it better you technical maniac.

They were back to normal, sot of.

Abby: Did you find out where Numbuh 1 was hiding Chad?

Chad: How'd you know that I was researching that?

Abby: After I bit Kenny I asked him where everybody was, He said that Numbuh 2 and Cree were waiting outside, Numbuh 3 and 4 were "killing time" and that you were in Sector L with Numbuh 433. I knew him for about two years when I got into the T.N.D and he told me about himself and you.

'So she must know that he's gay and has a thing for me then.' Chad thought as he blushed a little.

Abby: I know he's gay and has a thing for you and no, Im not jealous.

Chad: I wasn't thinking that.

Abby: I know you Chad, yes you were.

Chad: Whatever.

Hoagie: Alright enough talking, some poeple in this room need to get dressed.

Without even having an argument over it, Chad walked out the room leaving them alone.

Abby: Im sorry Numbuh 2.

He looked at her confusingly for a moment wondering why she said this.

Hoagie: What the hell are you talking about Numbuh 5?

Abby: Im talking about this.

Not even giving a long enough pause after her statement she kissed him. Numbuh 2 didn't know what to think about this other than that this was the best thing to ever happen to him in his life. This lasted fo about a minute or two till Numbuh 5 pulled away and stared at him with a smile on her face.

Hoagie: Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how you'd feel. Why'd you do it?

Abby: I wanted to see what you have, just seeing how you reacted about everything up to this point shows me that your more caring than Numbuh 1.

This was a little too far fetched for Numbuh 2 and she just had an orgasim and was completely angry with him and now she kisses him and is starting to like him a little?

Hoagie: You don't mean that Numbuh-!

Before he could finish she kissed him again. Her kiss was filled with lust and hunger with hadly any passion in sight of the kiss. When she pulled away once more she tried to kiss him again but he stopped her by putting his figer on her lips.

Hoagie: Numbuh 5, you don't mean that.

Abby: Yes I-

Hoagie: Listen! You love Numbuh 1, or at least what he used to be before this shit happened.

Abby: But why would I want a spank-happy criminal like him when I can have a sweet and caring-what the hell am I saying?

She snapped back out of her trace from her orgasm, appearently whenever she has an orgasm she eperiences mood swings, abnormal strength and a passionate desire to fuck the first guy she comes in contact with.

Hoagie: You have to get a grip on reality Numbuh 5, your living in your own night mare.

He stoked her cheek gently and stood still holding her.

Abby: Don't tell me what I just did untill after this whole thing is over.

Hoagie: Is that an order from my commading officer?

Abby: Ya damn straight that's an order. Now, help me get my underpants on.

Hoagie: As you command.

He stood still holding her in his arms. This shocked her a little. He turned her around having her back face the bed and dropped her. He still had her legs in his arms.

Abby: This is so vulgar Numbuh 2.

Hoagie: I was planning on it. Hand me your panties.

She looked above her to see her underpants were sitting there right next to her head, she grabbed them and threw them at Numbuh 2. He caught them and slipped them on to her body. He let her legs drop and she sat up, he got behind her and started to put her shirt on.

Hoagie: Ok, lift your arms.

Abby: No.

What? Why did she just say no to him. He thought the mood swings were happening again but it really wasn't.

Hoagie: And why the hell not, might I ask?

Abby: I don't like my boobs to sag.

Hoagie: Nobodies gonna pay any attention to your sagging boobs Numbuh 5.

Abby: Numbuh 2, can you just put my bra on me please?

Hoagie: I have a better idea, this is the best bra you could have.

He's a dumbass but he knows how to make her laugh. Numbuh 2 groped Numbuh 5's boobs, holding them up proving that _he_ was the better bra. Numbuh 5 laughed and played along with him.

Hoagie: See? This holds up better and their always warm!

Abby: Hahahaha, you have a point! But, this bra is dry, rough and ashy as hell! Do you ever use lotion?

Voice: Dose he know when to stop chasing the same girl?


End file.
